New In Town
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny's parents find out his secret, and they betray him. Sam and Tucker betrayed him too. With nothing left, he leaves. While on the run, he meets back up with Dani. Together, as brother and sister, they make a new life in a town called Jump City, but how will things work out when Danny gets his hands on a certain suit?
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Okay…I swore I wouldn't do another story till my other three were done, but I have writer block for them, and one's up for adoption so….**

**Anyway, this has nothing to do with my other story, Phantom's New Life. I swear it. However, I'm stealing his new name from that story… This will be different from Phantom's New Life, this I swear.**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. Please take my poll! Please review! Flames shall roast the marshmallows of hate then be deleted!)**

**Title: **New in Town

**Summary: **Danny's parents find out his secret, and they betray him. Sam and Tucker betrayed him too. With nothing left, he leaves. While on the run, he meets back up with Dani. Together, as brother and sister, they make a new life in a town called Jump City, but how will things work out when Danny gets his hands on a certain suit?

**Rated: **T for safety reasons and blood and gore, slight angst

**Genre: **Adventure/Angst/Friendship

**Note(s): **AU. Danny is 16 by chapter two and no Phantom Planet. This takes place right before Phantom Planet.

**Prologue:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

"For the last time Jazz, no!"

I sat on my bed in my bedroom. Currently, my eighteen year old, know-it-all sister, Jazz, was wrapping my somewhat muscled arm. It got hurt by Dad's ecto-weapon when he shot me in my ghost form.

"But Danny," Jazz persisted, "If you tell them, this won't keep happening! Besides, it's not healthy to keep secrets from family…"

I mockingly waved my finger as I jokingly scolded her, "Now Jazz, aren't you the one who kept it a secret from Mom and Dad that you're dating?"  
She blushed. Ha! Can't play the guilt card when you're guilty yourself….hypocrite of a sister….

"Danny…please..."

She looked like a kicked puppy with those eyes…I sighed.

"Fine, Jazz… I'll tell my _ghost hunter _parents that I'm half _ghost…_"

I grumbled as Jazz dragged me down the stairs.

She pushed me down on the couch.

"Omph!"

Jazz, surprisingly, was pretty strong. She didn't hesitate…

"MOM! DAD!"

Dad and Mom rushed in with ecto-weapons out.

"Jazzy-pants! What's wrong! Where's the GHOST!"

Jazz sighed, "Dad, Mom, Danny has something he needs to tell you…"

Mom and Dad looked at each other confused and put away the weapons. I crossed my arms over my chest. Mom looked at me worriedly.

"Danny, dear, what's wrong?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my thick hair.

"Mom, Dad….i'mDannyphantombecauseI'mhalfghost, sorryIdidnttellyou…  
I said that very fast and barely audible. Jazz crossed her arms, "Danny…."

I sighed, "Mom, Dad…I'm Danny Phantom."

Mom laughed a bit hesitantly and whispered something to Dad that I could hear from heightened senses,

"Jack, our poor boy, all those ectoplasm accidents must've messed with his head…"

I felt my eye twitch. Mom sat down next to me.

"Dear, listen to me…Danny, you can't be Danny Phantom, he's a ghost…"

I took a deep breath, "Mom…. I'm Danny Phantom, I'm half ghost?"

"Danny," Mom said firmly, "Don't talk that!"

I couldn't take it. I stood up,

"It's true! I'm half ghost! I'm Danny _Fenton _and…"

I felt the familiar rings go up and they transformed me into my ghost half. Jazz looked at me with pride. Mom backed away and Dad was shocked.

"…and Danny _Phantom…"_

The second I blinked I had many weapons in my face, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH DANNY?! WHERE'S OUR SON!"  
No…no! I knew this would happen!

"I AM YOUR SON!"  
Jazz jumped between us.  
"IT IS DANNY! MOM DAD STOP IT!"

No….this can't be happening…not to me! NOO!

Mom-I mean, Maddie, _I can't think of them as parents, not after this…_had my strapped down to the examination table in the lab. Jack had trapped Jazz in her room with no way out ("Can't let that ghost keep poisoning your mind!").

I struggled to get free, pulling on the straps with all my might, and I tried to phase through them, but all that got was an electric, painful shock to my system. Maddie held up a scalpel that glowed green slightly. Jack pouted.

"Maddie, you said I could do it!"

Maddie smiled, "Of course dear."

She handed him the tool. _These sick, demented sicko fruitloops. I used to call them my parents…_

"AHH!"  
Maddie glared at me, _oh, because it's __so__ my fault that I'm in intense pain from a __flipping scalpel ten inches deep in my skin!_

Jack ignored my screams of pain and continued to cut the shape of a Y into my chest, the points at each of my shoulders and just below my naval.

The green-red blood oozed out and covered me, the table, my jumpsuit, and the tools.

The last thing I saw before I passed out from pain was my own mother elbow deep in my flesh.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Jack, it's awake."

"Keep going Madds."

I screamed in agony as I felt my blood leave my body.

Maddie and Jack didn't stop. Maddie pressed a small button on a remote and I felt surges of electricity run through my viens. I screamed.

I felt someone hit my face. I had tears down my face. Jack…he punched me in the face.

"Be quiet ghost!"

I whimpered and they started the experiments again. I let the pain take over, and I passed out with one last thought.

_This pain…I wish nobody had to feel this pain….mentally and physically…no one should be in as much pain as I am right now…_

"Danny…Danny…you have to there…Danny!"

I slowly opened my eyes. _Weird… I don't feel anything…_

I blinked,_ what the hell…_

I was staring at my body, _my body…my body… I'm dead…they killed me!_

There was also my sister. She was over my body, crying.

I looked down and noticed that I looked the same- or at least I think I did, but my jumpsuit had stains on it, _weird…_

I focused really hard and made myself visible. I patted Jazz on the shoulder. She looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Danny? Is that you? Did they-"

I gave her a comforting hug. I know she blames herself, but it's not her fault.

"Jazz…"

"Danny! Oh my god! I never thought that- they killed you! You…you really are a ghost?"  
Jazz cried into my shoulder and I patted her back.

"Jazz.. I have to leave now…I can't stay here…not like this… how did you get down here anyway?"

She wiped her eyes, "Mo-no, Maddie and Jack went to get cleaned up so they could continue. I made a make-shift rope and climbed down from my window then got in from the front door."

There was a noise upstairs and Jazz looked at me with wide eyes, "Go Danny! I'll be okay! Just go! Remember…I love you, little brother…"

I nodded grimly, "love you too Jazz."

I phased through the floor, which it surprised that I even could. Through the ground, I made my way out of FentonWorks and into the city, then I phased upward, turned invisible, and hit the sky's. I had a visit to make.

As I was flying, a newspaper hit me in the face. I first noticed the date. It…really….I was in there for three weeks almost a month….under that torture…the dissection after dissection…I shuddered and continued to read the paper.

**_Amity In Ruins! Ghost overtake! Where are the Fenton's? The ghost boy? Amity is doomed!_**

It was then I noticed all the ghosts running around. I didn't bother changing my direction; these people brought it upon themselves. They weren't even in real danger! These so called ghosts were just Box Ghost and small ecto-pusses. I scoffed.

_Idiots. They're so used to being saved and being told that ghosts are evil that they don't even know what real danger is! Stupid humans-_

I froze. _Did I….Am I really full ghost now that I really just thought that?_

I clenched my fists, _Stupid humans…no… I won't become __him.__ I won't, __can't,__ think like that. All life has value and no secret is worth a life. _

I chanted that in my head as I flew towards my destination.

Finally I saw the mansion, that familiar, friendly mansion…_Sam…_

I phased through the walls and reached Sam's room. Her and Tucker were on her bed. She scowling as she had her arms crossed and Tucker was fiddling with his PDA.

I turned visible. Sam's eyes widened and Tucker dropped his PDA.

"Dude…"

He didn't sound happy. _What's wrong? Why's Sam look mad?_

Sam came up and slapped me. I starred at her in shock.

"Danny! Where have you been! What's wrong! Ghosts have been running through this town and you were no were to be seen! Even Vlad came looking for you!"

I felt a bit of anger. She continued.

"Turn back human Danny! We can't have my parents see you!"

I was mad now. Very mad.

"I CAN'T!"

Sam flinched and Tucker looked confused, "Dude, eh…why not?"

I could feel the frustration and tears.

"I'm dead!"

Sam looked angry, "You're half ghost! Of course you're dead!"

"No Sam…..not half…"  
Tucker's eyes widened, "Dude….you're….you're really…"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm full ghost now."  
Tucker backed away and Sam looked fearful. I was a bit confused. These guys were my friends, right? My _best_ friends…_so why do they look scared?_

"Leave Danny! Get away!"

I felt heart-broken, "but why?"

Tucker looked grim, "You know why. Full ghost equals fully evil! Now, go dude! Just go!"

I was hurt… I looked at Sam, but she looked firm,

"Leave…"

_Fine…. If that's how they want it…_

I left in a hurry…


	2. Old Friends

**Author Note: Okay, apparently a certain little reviewer didn't read the author note! THIS IS NOT RELATED TO MY OTHER STORY! IT'S NOT A REPOST! And I feel insulted, in a way, because you said 'without bothering to edit it…' why is it offensive? Because it sounds like you're saying it's a bad story and comparing it to my other story. This isn't the other story; on the contrary, this is a better story. My other one was very different than this one, yet good in its own way. Yet, you sound like you can't tell the difference between the two. Do you even know what you're saying? Have you even ****_read_**** my other stories? Is this story not good enough for you? Is it not good at all? NEWSFLASH! If it isn't good…THEN DON'T READ THE DAMN THING! **

**Sorry, that was rude. If you were trying to be…helpful…then you need to rethink that wording. Either that or you may have mistaken me for someone else, and if that's the case, then I am sorry. **

**If you are referring to my way of writing, then sorry. I try to get everything in, but I have an ADHD way of writing. I can't sit down and actually type everything that I want to without getting…itchy… I have read your story, and it's okay. I mean, if I was into that thing, then it might be different, but you do have a talent for writing, a bit. **

**^-^ sorry to all those people who had to read that…. I'm very…sensitive… over sensitive… little things set me off, why? I'm a fourteen year old TEENAGE GIRL. That's why. **

** -CWA**

**(P.S. Please review and please take my poll!)**

**Chapter 1- Old Friends**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I have been on the run for five whole months. During that time, I lived on the streets, away from Amity. I went to New York, South Carolina, Louisiana and even Texas, but I never stayed for too long. I couldn't, I was a full ghost after all. I would get caught by police, and 'mysteriously' disappear. I saved a few people, but not many. Mostly it was from boredom or the person's life was in danger and something screamed 'PROTECT!' I think that may be my obsession, after all, every ghost needs an obsession.

I have been trying to find a way to the Ghost Zone, but I couldn't. The only two 'permanent' portals were the ones at FentonWorks and at Vlad's, I can't go to neither.

As a full ghost, I discovered something. I was more powerful, that's for sure. I learned duplication and teleportation, both come in handy when on the run. The cold didn't affect me, my heart didn't beat and I didn't have to breathe, but I did it out of habit.

My clothes were rags, and no one recognized me, and I never learned why, _didn't they report me as missing when people were questioning where I was? Apparently not._

Then again, maybe it was the clothes… I took them from a store (I left an 'I.O.U.'), but that was three months ago. The black jeans, gray shirt, and black hoodie were in rags.

Of course, as I was on the road, some place in New York, it rained. I saw what changed through the rain puddle reflection. My hair was white (far past bleach), but had black tips, and was a lot longer. My eyes were two different colors. One was green, not as neon or bright as my old self, and the other eye was blue. I think my hair was white because I died in ghost form (though soon after I died, my body went back to human form), and the black because…well… my old human self had black hair. The two color eyes are a bit obvious.

Looking like this, I wondered why people tried to help me. Which people did try to help me. No matter where I went, some adults would try and help the 'poor, most likely orphaned,' fourteen-year-old kid that they find 'sleeping' on a park bench at night.

I wasn't really wasn't sleeping though. I was awake, but no so guarded with my surroundings.

Of course, they eventually roped me into letting them help but it never ended well. Each time someone helped, someone got in trouble and I was exposed as a ghost. I laughed slightly, there were rumors going around in the 'underworld' and in the papers about a 'traveling heroic Casper,' or ghost. They never showed my face, luckily. I hoped that would die down soon.

I was sitting in a park bench, observing. It was night, and there wasn't much to do since I didn't require food nor sleep (which sucks). I still do it out of habit mostly, and when I close my eyes, I usually have a nightmare.

A green portal appeared and I, on instinct, went into a fighting position. I was surprised when it was Clockwork, then I got mad. Clockwork looked a bit saddened.

"You! Where why are you here _now?_ Where were you when I was being dissected huh!?"

Clockwork sighed. He looked sad. He opened his mouth to say something-

"Danny!"

That wasn't Clockwork….I blinked as I was tackled by a blur. It was Danielle.  
"Danny! Clockwork explained what happened! I'm so sorry big brother!"

I blinked in shock again, "Big….big brother?"

Dani gulped and looked shy, "I think of you as a big brother….is that okay?"

I nodded slowly then smiled, "Good to know I still have family to count on."

I hugged Dani. Clockwork smiled faintly, but I still won't forgive him that easily.

"Why now Clockwork, why not…five months ago?"

Clockwork sighed, "All in due time. Daniel, as a full ghost, you must come to the Ghost Zone, if you don't then you will….disappear…from lack of energy."  
Well, that explained my lack of energy, but I was still mad.

"I have been trying to find a way into the Ghost Zone!"

Clockwork didn't seem fazed, "Come."

I felt my eye twitch and he opened a portal. Dani grabbed my hand and smiled. I felt relief.

I spent a few months in the Ghost Zone, learning. I learned that I did have a lair, all my own. It was kind of cool, and Danielle decided that she was sharing it with me because she's only half ghost-therefore she doesn't have her own lair, at least not until she reaches her third death day (or something like that, I vaguely recall what Clockwork said since I was busy admiring my new lair.)

The lair used to be Pariah's Keep, but I defeated him. Clockwork did mention that if I wasn't a full ghost, then I wouldn't have gotten it so early, that would've had to wait till my third death day since that's the day all your powers are…settled…. I recall all that because it was about my lair (Clockwork also explained the whole third death day. As a halfa, Danielle will be powerful, but all her powers would be done growing by her third death day- that's the third year of being dead. When I was a halfa, I already was powerful, and didn't reach my third death day yet. Now I'm full ghost. I kept all those powers, will finish getting the powers I would have gotten as a halfa, and then by my third death day I would have also gotten all my powers that I get as a full ghost. I'm an ultra-rare deluxe version- long story).

Of course, since it's mine now, it's different. It rebuilt itself in my image- gosh, I love saying that!. It's a black castle and not as creepy looking. It had a white door. (_"Why doesn't it have your symbol, Danny?" "I think…because it's not a part of my anymore…"- this was true. The symbol was Sam's idea, and she betrayed me. It no longer had that value that it once did.)_

Clockwork explained some ghostly things too. He explained about the rules- the _real_ ones, not Walker's. He explained how we, the ghosts, do things. He explained the history of the Zone, and it was pretty cool.

The thing that both Danielle and I found the most interesting was the core. The Stopwatch told Danielle how even though she was half ghost, she still had a core even if wasn't as strong as a full ghost's, it was able to do things a normal core could not. He explained my core too. It's still an ice core, but it's more powerful as a full ghost (I had to go through more ice training with Frostbite because of new ice powers), on the bright side, I was now the official master of the ice (long story, short version- every core type has a ghost that is the master of it, just one ghost that knows all the tricks and is the ultimate master. Frostbite was the ice master, but he taught me, and I got more powerful than he did, and then I defeated him in an ice match therefore I'm the new ice master. The cool part? I'm still learning things about the ice core that Frostbite didn't know.)

I changed a lot though, in just the past few months. I feel a lot better. I noticed that when I was on the run, for those awful five months, that even though I didn't require food nor drink nor sleep, I was tired and I looked sick. Apparently, that's because I was a new ghost and had yet to 'refill'. Clockwork explained that as ghosts, we do need energy, but we get from ectoplasm- not by drinking it, but by absorbing it. So, to stay healthy, I must visit the Ghost Zone ever month.

I wouldn't mind though. It gave me a chance to apologize to Ghost Writer- Walker let him out early due to good behavior. After I apologized, we became fast friends. He's actually a pretty cool dude.

I floated in Clockwork's tower. Danielle was by my side. By now, I've accepted her as a little sister and I wished Jazz could see it –_I wonder how Jazz is doing anyway… I can't exactly go to Amity to check up on her though… I hope she-and Amity- is okay.._

As if he read my thoughts, Clockwork turned around, "Do not worry, Daniel. All will be revealed in time… now, it is time for you and young Danielle to start your journeys…"


	3. Fast Forward

**Author Note: **

**Thank you for all the reviews and compliments. As for where I get my ideas…my dreams. I'm dead serious, I get some jacked up dreams (I had a dream where I worked at Pizza Hut. It was a realistic dream. What's crazy about that? Well, in the dream people were running out of Pizza Hut and were freaked out. I went inside and it was snowing inside the building and there was this big black shadow thing that was like a demon. Guess who saved me? The Dukes of Hazard… I haven't seen that show or anything, expect for once and that was a week before I had my dream. I have no idea where it came from…)**

**Don't worry, Danny's not gonna be invincible. In fact, later in the story one of his fears is gonna rise (no, it's not Dan or anything. This fear is almost childish, but I might do something about Dan or Vlad later on….if I remember…I have the memory of a goldfish…..).**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. Happy New Year's! I may update once a month, or once every two weeks...it depends, it really does.)**

**Chapter 2- Fast Forward:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

That was two years ago and it's still so vivid in my head. I was now sixteen, and I was surprised that I actually grew. Clockwork said that since I was still a new full ghost that it would happen until I turned 18, an official adult. He said that whatever I looked like as 18, and then I would stay that way. I changed a lot though.

I was taller, and more built, not as much as Jack had been though. My hair was grown out, and still black with the naturally white tips. My eyes were still two separate colors, but Danielle has informed me that when I get angry they both turn red-which I hated. My skin was paler too.

I decided to change my look. I wore black pants with a chain, a dark red shirt, and black steel-toed combat boots. My appearance wasn't the only thing that changed, according to Dani; I was more secluded and dark (_"For the last time Danielle-""DANI!" "-Dani, I do __not __broad and sulk!")_

Danielle also changed. She was fourteen now. She didn't change much, but enough to not get recognized. She dyed her hair so it had purple streaks. She let her hair down so it cascaded down her back. She wore black skinny jeans with a chain, a dark red shirt that was cropped, a black jacket, and black knee-high combat boots. She changed her ghost form too. The purple streaks disappear, but her hair turns white. She wears white skinny jeans with white combat boots, a black, tight, long sleeved shirt that was 'scoop neck' (her words, not mine), and a black belt that hung very loose (_ "I still don't get it. What's the point of a belt if it doesn't hold up your pants…?" _"_It's for fashion…")_

In the two years, we really settled down. We masqueraded as brother and sister and changed our names. My new name was Chris Tempo and Dani was Kris (_"It's Kris with a K!"), _to avoid suspicion, Clockwork forged some documents to start us on our 'journey.' Now, if someone were to look up our names then we would have past and be legally independent (no cops or social workers-but they still visit every once in a while…). We, or rather I, stole a lot of money from Vlad, in cash to help us. He has too much money that he doesn't know what to do with. We settled in a nice town in California. We bought a large building (I stole a _lot_ of money from Vlad), and fixed it up. It was pretty cool. It was three stories, and had nice, large, basement.

The very top story of the building was our home. It had the kitchen, two bedrooms, a restroom, and everything else needed. The floors were all dark wooden tiles and all the walls were a light, creamy, blue that Danielle picked out. The bedrooms were split, one was mine and one was Dani's. My bedroom had the floors and walls of the other rooms. It had a bookcase filled with many books (I got interested in reading), a bed with black sheets and red blankets and pillows, a table and chair, and a few NASA posters on the wall.

Danielle's room had the same floors and walls as the rest of the house too. She had a table and chair, a girly table that had a mirror and all these makeup crap _("Don't give me that look. It's not crap!"),_ a few NASA posters, and her bed had white sheets with black blankets and pillows.

The basement of the building was our training area. We didn't need to, really, but it helped because I had to teach Danielle some of her powers. We both got more powerful, but me even more so. Teleportation, up to ten duplicates, a stronger ghostly wail that didn't wear me out, shield (in a dome and wall form), faster speed (running and flying), higher senses (My sense of smell and hearing are a lot more sensitive, but on a brighter note I won't need glasses…ever…), I'm stronger, minor weather powers, and minor lightening. I've mastered my ice powers (and helped Danielle with hers), and my other powers too.

The basement itself had metal walls and floors, a ghost shield that is _never_ used, and much equipment. It was my lab too. I made many different things, not all of them weapons though since they all would go off at me (full ghost has pros, as well as cons). Most of the stuff usually blows up the first time though which is why the metal flooring and walls are super thick and unbreakable.

The other two stories were joined together. There was a large spiral staircase. The walls were light blue and the floors were gray carpet. The first story had the café, kitchen, and social area. The building was super wide and long, so it also had a small gym. The second story had books, many, _many,_ books. Some that aren't even in stores (curtsy of Clockwork and Ghost Writer, who was thrilled to have some of his works there). It doubled as a reading area, but you can't take a book out of the store unless you buy it. There was a kitchen too and two doors that were heavily secured. One door led up stairs and the other led downstairs.

The ceiling was hand painted by Dani and I. It was the black sky in amazing details, and had _every_ star and speck of space on it. It took us two months to do and four do-overs.

Why would we do all of this? Because it's all for our store, called _'Tempest.' _In the two years they've been here, '_Tempest' _had been open for just as long. In the past two years, it had several magazines and newspaper name it as the hottest hang out. We even gave out business cards that had a stop watch on it. It made us famous. Why would we like to be famous? Hiding in plain sight. The people after me are idiots. Besides, we've told everyone we hated getting our picture taken. One of the reasons we were so famous was because we were the youngest people to singly own, and even build, our own store and then it became a very famous success.

It was early in the morning and Dani was just open to open shop when the ground shook. I calmly took a sip of tea- Dani won't let me have coffee-, _nothing to worry about, it's most likely the Titans._

Didn't I mention that? We moved to Jump City, and the best part was that we didn't have to save people because of the Titans. We were here and watched them when they formed their little team.

I still help out every once and awhile, but not nearly as often I did for fear of being recognized. I only stopped minor crime, and that was before the Titans showed up and before my attitude on heroes changed...


	4. Trip 'Round Town

**Author Note: I don't know if I said this, but I will be updating about once a month if I remember. I seriously have the memory of a goldfish :/**

**Happy New Years and I will update next month or in a few weeks if I get it done faster than expected. I have many things I always have to get done.**

**However, since I kept you waiting this long…. Here's a random thought inspired by Danny: ****_What happens when you get scared half to death, twice?_**

**Also: Sneak peak for the next chapter:**

**_Danny held the suit in his hands and an idea formed in his head…_**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 3- Trip 'Round Town:**

**Teen Titans' P.O.V:**

"MEAT!"  
"TOFU!"  
"I ain't eating none of that fake slop!"

"It's not slop! At least I didn't have to kill anything to make my meal!"

Raven sighed; it was just a normal day at the tower since crime has been slow. They just got back from stopping Dr. Light-which was very easy, yet his machine caused the ground to shake rather terribly.

Raven rubbed her temples as an attempt to stop her headache. Robin was ignoring Beastboy and Cyborg by watching the News. Starfire was in her room, most likely playing with Silkie.

That left Raven. Beastboy turned into a dog and howled.

Raven scowled, _that's it._

"Robin,"

Robin turned around to see Raven.

"I am leaving the tower for a walk around town…"

"You have your communicator?"

Raven scowled and Robin's face turned red, "Right…uhh….have a good time?"

But Raven was already out the door.

Danny, or rather Chris, sighed. He was getting very annoyed. In the two years, he's become rather popular in the town with the ladies. He didn't do it on purpose, in fact he was clueless about it until Dani pointed it out and a few girls asked him out (which he said no as politely as he could).

Apparently girls like the mysterious, nice guy thing.

"Hey Chris," Jeff greeted. He was hired by Danny and Dani to help out at the shop, or rather the kitchen (two cooks weren't enough and they had to watch everything else too). They trusted him (not _that_ much of course) because before they hired him, he came to the shop every day and worked out. He was very nice too. Jeff was a large, African-American guy about nineteen, only a few years older than his bosses. He wore a yellow shirt and black cameo pants. He's been working at 'Tempest' for about five months.

'_Chris' _gave a brief nod as a hello and continued upstairs. He grabbed a book then sat down. He put his tea on the table and began reading. He was aware of most of the girls in the shop swooning over him.

Danielle, or '_Kris',_ was in the café. She was fourteen, but some of the teenage guys (whose ages ranged from 10-14) were still swooning over her. She had roller skates on as she served each table.

Danny felt his eye twitch at the girls' swooning. He sighed and took another sip of his tea. He found out that it wasn't that bad and it was a good substitute for coffee. Dani won't let him have any coffee, or caffeine in general, including sugar.

The little bell rang through the store, letting Danny know that someone came in. Danny's eyes widened in shock.

Raven wondered aimlessly through town. There wasn't much to do, and everywhere she went she was swarmed by fans. It got annoying as the tower very quickly. Raven sighed. She already went to her usual store that had gothic/mystic merchandise and sold her tea, but it was closed.

Therefore, she found walking through town in a disguise. It wasn't like Raven to wear a disguise, but she had no choice. She had to hide herself from rabid fan-boys and fan-girls. She had her usual leotard underneath the rather large, gray jeans and black hoodie. She managed to make her cloak fit inside the hoodie pocket. It didn't make sense for it to fit, but Raven wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She bought the clothes for a very cheap price at a random clothing shop. She didn't care much about the looks of them, or the size, since she highly doubted she would them again.

It was times like these that Raven wondered how Robin could stand it. He was _always _in costume, whether he was on a mission, at the tower, or around town. No matter where he went, he was always wearing that domino mask of his. _Doesn't that get annoying,_ Raven thought briefly, thinking about having something over her face at all times annoyed her and she found a new respect for Robin to be able to keep it on. She also had a new respect for the Boy Wonder at the fact that he can actually _manage _all the fans.

Raven raised an eyebrow as she came across a new building. She hasn't seen it before, but she wouldn't be surpised if it's been there a long time and she just didn't notice it. It didn't really stand out, but she knew it was some type of café or bookshop. It was a large building and had a sign high on it.

'_Tempest,'_ Raven thought, _'a very vague resemblance to time…'_

Her curiosity got the best of her; Raven walked into the building. She admired it a bit. It was like a café, social area, computer section, and a gym combined, but it flowed. It didn't look out of place, or odd. Ravens suspected the kitchen was behind the desk. The second story had a spiral staircase leading to it and a clear wall on the edges so people up there could look down. It reminded Raven of the mall. Raven could see it all from her spot on the first floor. It had many books and book cases with books al lining the walls, yet it looked neat and clean. There were chairs, tables, sofas, and things too. It was almost like a mini-library. Raven noticed that the wall near the door had a sign.

_'Rules:_

_1. Gym rules are near the entrance to that section._

_2. This is not a library. One is may read the books while in the store and return them to the proper place, or buy them to take the books._

_3. One must be silent on the second floor, as many people do study up there as well. This doesn't apply to the first floor, but do not be too loud. This is a café, not a disco club._

_4. No PDA besides hand-holding and minor hugs, but nothing to extreme…._

The list went on and on, but Raven noticed that it was handwritten in paint. She raised an eyebrow at 'Rule 3,' apparently whoever wrote the rules had a sense of humor.  
Raven wondered around and looked up. Her eyes widened. The ceiling was covered in a hand-painted replica of the night sky. Each star, planet, constellation, was perfectly in place. _It must have taken a genius to paint that,_ Raven thought. She wondered why she never heard of this place.

It was obviously popular; Raven knew this by looking around at all the people. Perhaps she has just been spending too much time at the tower to have a chance to 'socialize,' Raven repressed the shudder.

She had the sudden sense of being watched. She looked up briefly and saw that a guy about her age was staring at her. He had white hair, past the job of bleach, and had black tips that looked perfectly natural. He had two different colored eyes- one being green and the other blue. He wore black pants with a chain, a dark red shirt, and black steel-toed combat boots.

They had a staring contest before the boy sighed and Raven decided it was time to actually talk to him. She saw his surprised look when she noticed him, hopefully he doesn't know that she's Raven of _the_ Teen Titans.

Danny saw through that disguise. He could spot a disguise a mile away….if he paid attention that is. He didn't really mind that it was _Raven_. She was a hero. He sighed.

He didn't really have anything against _heroes, _but the Titans…he scowled… they were too childish and didn't seem to remember the dangers of the world…and death. They were careless, like he used to be. They failed to realize they couldn't save _everyone…._

_After all,_ Danny thought sourly, _no one saved me either…._

He shook his head. He does appreciate the Titans, a bit. After all, they do protect the city and he was his obsession with protection. But protection was different, even he knew he couldn't save _everybody, _which hurt his core. Though, he only protected those that _deserved _protection and whose lives were in danger.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he saw Raven walk up the steps. He smirked.

"So, what do I owe the honor of having _the_ Raven here?"

_It's official,_ Raven thought as her suspicions were confirmed. She ignored the taunt.

"You know me, but I don't know you."  
Raven glared, but he shrugged it off, "I'm Chris Tempo, owner of _Tempest. _My little sister, _Kris_ Tempo, also part-owner, is down there helping waitressing tables at the cafe. You never answered my question…"

"This looked…promising. I haven't heard of it."

Chris seemed genuinely surprised, "You haven't? It's been up for a while. Named hottest hangout on several TV stations, contests, and magazines."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "_Right…_because _I'm_ the type of person to watch TV and read magazines in my spare time…"

Chris scoffed, "Touché.

Raven and Chris parted ways while Raven went to look through the books. She noticed that Chris went back to the book he was reading and was mildly surprised that it was about ghosts. Raven herself read that book before and recalls it being by a couple of ghost hunters in Germany. She recalls that the book, shockingly, was almost accurate to her knowledge.

Raven went through the minor mystic books that were in the shop. She was surprised when she books that she had never seen before and seemed accurate. Many times, she's come across mystic books that were just nonsense, yet this one book that she picked up from the shelf…..hmmm… She recognized the title. It was a one of a kind book about demons, filled with accurate information.

She narrowed her eyes, there was only one book of its kind, _how did he get this…_


	5. Suspicions

**Author Note: The title: Demonology, roughly using Google translate, in Greek. The author (Γ. W. Χρόνης), roughly translated by Google, is C.W. Chronis, and the other author (co-author) is s G. Author (Arthur) . Do you know who they are? Please review!**

**Also, do you think Danny's ghost half should make an appearence? Or just stay with 'Chris' and Red X?**

**_Book writing,_**

**_Raven's 'Nevermore,' thing._**

**Chapter 4- Suspicions:**

**Raven:**

I was sitting in the locust position on my bed as I starred at this book, Δαιμονολογία. It was a book about _demons. _I usually tend to ignore these types of books, as they are usually _very_ inaccurate. Of course, they are amusing to read, their mistakes, and outrageous statements, are so wrong that it is funny. However, it was the author that caught my eye: Γ. W. Χρόνης, and Γ. Συγγραφέα.

The odd thing was the names looked as if they were _translated_ into Greek. They were not _usual_ Greek names, they were more _modern._ C. and G. Author. It was suspicious. However, it was more suspicious how _Tempest_ got this book. I heard about it in Azarath and have been looking for it. It was hard to come by as there was only _one _copy. It was the _only_ book that managed to capture _accurate_ information, when I flipped through the book I saw things even _I_ didn't know. The information, despite the title, didn't only include information about Demons. It had things about all creatures; it even had many things about _ghosts_, a creature that even myself didn't know much about.

_How did he get this book,_ that thought has been plaguing my mind. When I questioned Chris, he just smirked and shrugged. He left me to guess and wonder. It makes me think about what he has to hide. Of course, Chris himself was interesting. He had a very strange aura around him, and I found that the same aura was around his sister as well (her name, strangely enough, was also Kris, but with a K). His sister was a bit more open, which was good when I questioned her (harmless questions that she answered, yet when I asked about the book she said that Chris got the books, so she didn't know). I learned from Kris, things about herself and her brother. She was fourteen (her brother was sixteen), and she liked coffee (though Chris preferred tea). Kris was _very_ talkative, so I was thankful when Chris intervened.

It was then that we both talked, bonding of the fond love of herbal tea as well as earl tea. We shared mediation tips and thoughts. Both of us weren't very fond of so many people too. We didn't talk much, but we weren't bothered by it. I was surprised when he asked me to go to a dark poetry reading. I accepted. I didn't know what I feeling, still don't either. However, perhaps I could learn about him and where he gets his books.

I sighed and leafed through the book.

**_Ghosts_**_…_Something about this page got my eye, so I continued reading.

**_Not many people may be aware of the existence of ghosts. Most refer them to the undead. They think them as disembodied voices, invisible entities, and many other things. However, most of things are untrue._**

**_All ghosts reside in a place referred to as 'Limbo,' 'the zone,' or the 'Ghost Zone.' This place is a world parallel to our own. This makes it a 'zone.' Each ghost in this world has their own home, a lair of sorts. Supposedly, a lair is created when a new ghost is. Each lair differs from ghost to ghost. The land of the living is composed of earth, water, air, and fire. However, the 'Ghost Zone,' has an extra component. Ectoplasm._**

**_Ectoplasm is not only the substance of the undead world, but also the undead themselves. This substance gives the ghost their supernatural powers and is unfound in the land of living. As it is not found in the realm of the living, none can test it. The ectoplasm fuses to a ghost's core (refer to next few paragraphs). _**

**_A ghost's body does not breathe, heat, nor have a heart that beats. They are cold and dead. The body may be different and the abilities may vary, they are still in a sense 'alive.' Ghosts, contrary to common belief, are not all evil. Each ghost has its own thoughts, loves, ideas, and dreams. It can feel love, as well as pain. What the ghost chooses to do, be evil, good, or neutral, is up to the ghost._**

**_Each ghost also has an obsession, a reason it is a ghost. This obsession drives them, and what they do. It also 'modifies' its lair. Each obsession varies, one may have an obsession to protect something, one may be obessed with a object, but no matter the reason they are there. They are dead, yet have new life._**

**_Each ghost also has a core. These cores go around each element. This core serves as a heart, in a way, to a ghost (Refer to the next page). _**

**_There are many different types of ghosts, but they share the same qualities as well:_**

**_You have a typical ghost. A ghost that is very low on inner power, is the 'standard' ghost. _**

I read on and on, about each ghost. Each thing was interesting. The next page was also interesting. It listed the cores, all ghosts' powers (invisibility, intangibility, and flight), and ghostly artifacts that give the ghost power. There were also things about a 'king,' and realms. Apparently, the king was Pariah. He was the most powerful ghost in the realm of the dead, with a ghost called 'Fright Knight,' at his side. He was terrifying.

I was as suspicious at these authors as I was about Chris. The books' authors knew _too_ much, it wasn't _humanly_ possible. Chris led on that he knew things that aren't common knowledge.

I shook my head,_ I need to mediate. I'm starting to sound like Robin._

I went to the roof to mediate, hiding the book on a shelf and avoiding the Titans.

"Friend Raven!"

There goes 'avoiding the Titans.' It was Starfire, and the others were watching.

"Yes, Starfire?"

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I went a store Starfire."  
She squealed and Beastboy laughed, "Raven…_shopping! HAHA!"  
_Robin raised an eyebrow, "What store?"

"_Tempest._ It was, apparently, named most popular hangout for a couple of years in Jump City."

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah. I know that place."

We looked at him, "You do?"

He laughed, "Yeah. I actually went there once with BB, remember Grass Stain?"

"Oh yeah! We were trying to find the aracade, but…"

"We ended up in _Tempest_. It's a pretty cool place. The owners, Chris and Kris, are cool. Kris, the girl, was pretty welcoming and all, but her brother, Chris, was…well…he was a lot like you Raven."

I felt a tick in my face in annoyance and continued to the roof. I sighed and started to mediated.

"_Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos…"_

**_I wondered around my head. The crows didn't bother me, they know better since this was, after all, my head. Eventually, I found them. Curiously, they were all together. I walked up and heard 'Brainy', as Beastboy dubbed her before, talking._**

**_"I'm not sure how, but apparently she's- Oh. Hello, Raven."  
I nodded to her and 'Brave' came up._**

**_"Raven! Wassup!"  
I sighed and she backed off._**

**_"Why," I began, "Are all of you here?"_**

**_Even Anger was there, which is very suprising. They all looked nervous and shifted. They moved slightly and I saw someone…someone new. She was me, a new side of me . She wore a purple-pink-red robe. She shyly looked at me._**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"_****_Love,"_****_she said as she blushed. _**

**Danny (later):**

Daniell-_Kris _was looking at me knowingly, "_You,_ oh clueless one, got a _date?_ With a _Titan?"_

I sighed, I knew this was coming. The store was already closed- it was almost midnight. _Kris_ and I were currently in the lab, well it used to be only me. I was working on a new invention when _Kris_ intervened.

"Does this have a point _Kris?"_

"Yeah…"

She suddenly sounded….sad…I looked at her as she continued,

"Sam?"

I dropped the invention I was working on. I looked down. I took a few deep breaths, "There's nothing wrong with moving on. Besides, it's not a _date."  
_She was stubborn, "But Chris…_Danny…_"  
"Go away," I said icily. I wasn't in the mood to talk about this. I don't think I ever _will_ be in the mood.

"But, Danny-"

"Go away!"


	6. Not A Date

**Chapter 5- Not A Date:**

**Beastboy:**

Okay, something's up with Rae….Raven… hehe, can't be _too_ safe. You never know. But, Raven's been acting weird lately, ever since I saw her return from her little 'trip around town'. She came back with a book and…she was…._smiling._ Raven….smiling… I shuddered.

She kept avoiding all of the Titans and me. I hope she doesn't know that….no, there's _no way_ she knows what I was planning. It's not like it's _my_ fault anyway. She's so beautiful. Her purple eyes are so deep. Her skin is so pale and…_ GAH! FOCUS BB! FOCUS!_

I walked down the corridor to the main room. Robin was drinking some coffee and Cyborg was working on some new invention at the table- he's trying to see what's wrong with it, but I'm not sure since all that techno-babble goes over my head. Starfire was preparing some alien dish…._Holy Appetizers, it's still moving! _

I didn't see Raven though. Finally, I saw her walk in.

"Hey Raven," I said then did a double take, "RAVEN!"

Robin looked up at Raven and spewed coffee all over Cyborg, who was too shocked to notice. Starfire squealed and blew up her food. I had my jaw dropped.

Raven was there in the doorway, but it wasn't the Raven I know and love-eh… She wasn't wearing her uniform, so that was the big shock. She has wearing purple skinny jeans, black knee high sneakers, and a black t-shirt. I think I saw faint makeup on her, and her lips, beautiful soft lips, were slightly glossy with a faint purple color. She was wearing makeup… why?

Starfire clapped her hands, "oh, Friend Raven, this is a glorious change!"

"It's not a change Starfire… I'm going somewhere."

"Oh," Cyborg said with a teasing tone and laugh, "Does our little Rae-Rae have a date?"

Robin was already over his shock and back to drinking his coffee. I started to laugh, until Raven replied back.

"Yes."

Cue another spit take from Robin, that landed on me. He was coughing slightly, and I was shocked. I felt a bit sad. I was planning on asking her out…..I knew that it could never happen. I perked up a bit, well at least my studdly self is still single- that's a good thing, ladies!

**Raven:**

I managed to doge every and all questions from my teammates and friends. I sighed in annoyance.

"It's not a _date._ But if you're so curious, he will be at the tower at-"

A bell like sound echoed through the tower. Beastboy looked confused.

"We have a doorbell?"

I smiled faintly, "He's here."

If I wasn't a demon's daughter, I might have been un-nerved by Cyborg's evil smirk.

"I have to go get something."

"Let _me _get it," my older brother-like figure said. _Oh no, _I thought as I left.

**Danny:**

I wasn't so happy about this. I wasn't so sure about this. The only thing I _was_ sure about was that this was _NOT_ a date. Nope. Of course, that didn't stop Danielle from annoying me the whole time. She also annoyed me into wearing _this._ I was in black pants with a chain, a dark purple shirt-that was in _no_ way related to a girly purple, this was a dark, _gothic_ purple, and black steel-toed combat boots. I had a simple chain necklace on too. I don't know how Danielle managed to talk me into wearing _purple….Sam…._

I ignored the pang in my heart from Sam and tried to 'suck it up.' I didn't want to ruin anything. Raven might end up being….._a friend…_but no one can take the place of Sam and Tucker. I took a calming breath, got my emotions under control, and rang the doorbell. I still can't believe they, a superhero crime fighting team, has a _doorbell._ As if the villains who plan to 'visit' would ring the doorbell. I tip my hat to the idiot villain would ring it.

The door of the Tower opened and I stepped in. I was greeted by a large half-robot African American guy who looked a year older than me. He would look intimidating to any normal person….but I'm not normal. I simply raised an eyebrow. The guy looked down upon me. Sure, he had muscles too, but so did I. Muscles that anyone could see in this blasted _tight and purple _shirt. The two of us had a starring contest for a few moments, if Danielle was there she would have said 'guys and their masculinity contests. Always trying to top the other one, geesh. Why can't you guys just hate each other, or threaten each other, in silence behind the others back like girls?'

After a certain amount of time, which may have just been a few seconds, I stuck my hand out for him to shake, never breaking eye contact.

"Chris, I assume you're Cyborg? I'm here to pick up Raven."

He waited a second before bursting into a large grin and shaking my hand. I noted his firm grip, and the small look from him suggested he noticed my grip too. He was still smiling though.

"You assume right! Come right in!"

**Beastboy:**

Oh come on! I can't compete with that guy! I saw him as Cyborg finally, after what seemed like _hours,_ moved aside so the guy could come in. This guy, I heard him say to Cy that his name was Chris, looked totally…like Raven's type. He had this dark purple shirt that showed off his muscles- I mean, he wasn't as ripped as Cy, but he was _ripped-,_ black pants, a chain necklace, and black combat boots. His eyes were two different colors. One was bright green, brighter shade of green than my eyes by a bit, and the other was a very vivid blue. His hair was white, and you couldn't tell it was bleach, heck it looked natural, and black tips, which also looked natural.

I almost laughed and made fun of his 'old man hair', but his eyes stopped me. He looked at us all like he was just _daring_ us to say something about the way he looked, to _us,_ superheroes. Yet, he wasn't _overwhelmed _or anything! If I didn't know any better, I would say he came across as stuck up to me. Geesh.

"Oh! I'm Starfire Tell me, what's your name, where did you come from, what's your favorite color, are you dating Friend Raven, will you two fall in love, and would you be my friend?"

The guy didn't seem fazed by Starfire's killer hug. Yet, he smiled slightly. This, I think, helped us _all_ relax.

"Chris Tempest, Wisconsin, Black, it's not a date so no, no, and maybe."

Starfire seemed to falter a bit at Chris's last reply. All of us narrowed our eyes at him. He sighed and placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. She still looked sad though.

"It's not that I wouldn't _want_ to be your friend, it's just that I did just meet you."

Starfire perked up, and he continued, "So, give it some time, and then _yes,_ I would be your friend."  
Starfire was back to her normal self as she hugged Chris tightly, "Oh! It's nice to meet you Almost-Friend Chris."

"Nice to…meet you too…"

**Robin:**

I just stood aside and watched the whole exchange; the only time I spoke was to introduce myself. He nodded a hello with respect. Beastboy made a few jokes, which made us all groan, but Chris seemed to ignore him. He was seated at the table, waiting for Raven. I'm not sure what she had to get that would take so long.

The whole time, I just observed this guy, was he _good enough_ for Raven? She was, after all, like a sister to me. I noticed the guy was very muscled, about, if not more than, as much as me. I saw that he had a very confident structure, like a fighter that stands strong. His one blue eye was even more blue than my eyes.

I glared at him most of the time, but if Raven trusts him…I can give him a chance. Yet, he did meet my glare with his own. Finally, Raven came back. I saw Chris smile slightly when he saw her. Raven looked around, a bit confused.  
"Sorry I took so long," Raven said in that monotone voice of hers.

"Are you ready to go?"

I was a bit surprised that Chris could speak with such a monotone voice that it matched Raven's. They both left as a thought accurred to me. _How did he get on the island?_

**Raven:**

"Not that it's any of my business," Chris said politely, "But what _were _you doing?"

If it had been anyone else, I would have been a bit mad or annoyed. Chris's eyes though…I couldn't find myself annoyed or angered at those eyes and genuine curiosity. Eyes that weren't like Melchior's.

"It's a dark poetry reading…I got my poem."

Chris chuckled and I looked down. He smiled slightly.

"I'm not laughing at that…I have my own poem too, that's why I found it a bit funny. I apologize."

He held up my chin slightly as he said sorry and he blushed slightly and let go. I felt myself blush too. I looked at him curiously,

"Chris…how did you get on the island and how are we getting off?"

Chris smiled, "Take a look."  
He led me to the base of the island carefully. It was almost nice since he made sure that I didn't fall, despite that I was a hero and I should have been the one helping him. I wasn't used to this though. Both the '_hanging out with a friend like a normal teenager,' _and the whole '_walking on seashore of the island.' _The later since I normally just flew.

I blinked when I saw it. On the sand near the water, far enough up so the tide didn't bring it back, was a small motor boat. It was elegant, despite being small. It was big enough for two, maybe three, people. It was pure black and had a small engine.

Chris smiled, "Come on."

I smiled back faintly as I got into the boat.

**_Later:_**

****Chris tied the boat to the dock and led me through the town. He still refused to tell me _which_ poetry place he was taking me too. I probably knew it, I knew most of the _darker_ stores, shops, and cafes in town, as little as they were. Luckily, no one recognized me as Raven from the Teen Titans. We talked a bit on the way there, but not much. We did talk about meditation mostly, poetry, and teas. We didn't need to talk though, it was comfortable. He was a good…._friend…a normal….friend…_

"We're here," Chris said at last, "I have been here a lot. It's nice and dark. The poetry readings are nice. You can read _almost _any genre of poetry, as long as it's your own poem."

I nodded and looked at the sign, _Dark Rising. _I had heard about it. It was a tad newer. I planned to check it out before. In fact, it was one place I was hoping to see that day I met Chris at _Tempest,_ but it was was one a darker building and had glass walls and doors. I saw a sign that was lit up with red lights that said, 'Open.' There were a few more signs too. One that said, '_Guns don't kill people. Brothers with pretty sisters do!', 'Do the world a favor and stop saying LOL,' _and one even said _'I'm not short-tempered; I just have a quick reaction to bullshit.'_

A faint tug was on my lips. Chris opened the door and held it open for me. I admired the gentleman gesture, something that seems to be dead in the modern days, and ignored the tug on my heart. His gentleman gesture was like something that Melchior would have done.

I felt my eyes widened slightly at the café. It had black floors and gray walls. There was a bar (that was made from black marble) that had stools and many tables and chairs. There was a small stage that had a microphone on it (there was also a guy at the microphone that had messy dark blue hair, heavy black eyeliner, pale skin, black skinny jeans and a black jacket. He was speaking a poem, but it was kind of dull with his voice). There were other people there. A guy cleaning a glass at the bar, two people a the stools, and about three other people besides the guy at the mike and the workers.

**Danny:**

I watched Raven with amusement as she looked around.

"It's Tuesday," I whispered to her, "So there's not many people here for the poetry reading. More people come at the Friday and Saturday poetry readings. I figured you wouldn't want _too_ many people."

"Thanks."  
"No problem, neither of us are much of a people person."

I saw her eyes light with mild amusement. I swallowed heavily, those eyes. The _purple _eyes, _Sam's_ eyes, the eyes that I once loved, the eyes that I once saw light with love to me too, eyes that I saw filled with anger…eyes that once betrayed me. _No, Raven is __not__ Sam. Give her a chance. _I sighed slightly. I led Raven to a table to order. This was almost a restaurant/bar plus the dark and poetry. It was a nice place. I visited here often, mostly because at first I thought this place might be completion to_ Tempest. _Then I found out that while it may be hangout, it wasn't a '_hangout'. _It really was more of a place to visit and eat then anything. Still nice though. I made peace with the owner, Kevin (Rather funny how we both thought ourselves competitors at the start until we both saw the other's place and figured that we dealt with two different things really).

"Welcome to _Dark Rising, _here are your menus. I will be back to take your order in a minute and if you wish to speak your poem, sign up on the clipboard at the bar."

The waitress, a punk named Betty, said. She eyed me like candy. I resisted the shiver. Ever since I came here, she's hit on me. She had bright pink hair, red eyes (due to contacts), multiple tattoos and piercings, and wears a short black skirt with a skimpy neon yellow shirt. She was more punk/emo and _bright_ for my tastes. Raven and I ordered some herbal tea and a salad. Best to stay with a light meal.

**Raven:**

I didn't like the way that waitress- Betty her nametag said-because she was too much like a…hooker… I sighed. Chris started to stand up soon after our order arrived. I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to sign up for the poetry reading, would you like me to sign you up as well?"

I nodded and he continued, "What's the name of your poem? They say it when you get up there, so…"

"It's called… Heart…"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He came back to the table soon and he finished his salad before I finished mine. He still had his tea though.

"Chris Tempest, reading his poem…_Dead nor Alive."_

Chris got up and went on stage. Everyone was quiet and the waitressed weren't gosspiping anymore. He got a piece of paper from his pocket and started to read.

_"I walk this road alone,_

_Along that thin line._

_Alive,_

_But not living._

_Dead,_

_But still breathing."_

I was a bit shocked. He had…the most marvelous, poetic voice I have heard. It was…smooth and like silk. I listened intently.

_"I am no longer sure,_

_Who I am._

_Am I still,_

_What I once was?_

_Is it possible,_

_To go back._

_Back when there were no worries,_

_Back with no fears,_

_Back…._

_Back where there was still joy._

_I continue on this road,_

_Just wondering about this journey,_

_Where it is to take me,_

_And of the past,_

_Where I once was._

_Never knowing,_

_Where I am going,_

_What I am doing,_

_Nor what I am,_

_Anymore."_

Everyone started to snap, and I joined them. The poem had feeling, and a deep meaning. I wasn't sure what most of it meant, but I understood towards the end of the poem. Chris sat down a bit sheepishly. I smiled faintly.

"That was a good poem."

"Thank you."

"Raven reading…Heart."

The person who was announcing the names seemed a bit dubious of a poem called Heart. I slowly walked to the stage, Chris seemed to be urging me on. I kept my face impassive. I got out the piece of paper that had the poem on it, took a deep breath and started to read.

**Danny:**

I watched Raven as she started to speak.

_"I sit here alone,_

_Wondering what has been_

_And what will become._

_I sit here alone,_

_Just dazed,_

_Confused,_

_And heart-broken."_

She, for a person who is usually monotone, spoke with emotion. Somehow, her words were laced with unspoken emotions. It was beautiful.

_"Why didn't I see?_

_What you were doing to and with me,_

_Before it was too late._

_It was just you're sick game._

_Never will I understand._

_The one time I let someone,_

_See a thing that's tender as glass…_

_Why did you feel the need,_

_To play with such a fragile thing,_

_That now is stone,_

_Never to see the light again,_

_Never to feel again?_

_Mistakes of the past,_

_Have made me cold,_

_And my soul more dark._

_Still I sit here all alone,_

_Dazed and wondering,_

_If there is anyone,_

_Who will be willing,_

_To tend to a hurt heart?"_

I bit my lip to keep my own emotions inside. I snapped with the rest of the crowd. The poem was beautiful and graceful. It was almost sad in a way as well. Either way, she has a knack for poems. But…the meaning behind it…perhaps we are more in common than I thought…both of us being hurt by the ones we once loved.

**Raven:**

I got off the stage a bit more confident than when I got on. I never showed the poem to anyone. I wrote it after Melchior. I just needed some way to get some things out, without meditation. Meditation may have helped to a point, but with all the other emotions around it gets a bit chaotic. I needed a more calm way to calm down. I saw Chris's eyes bridge with tears, and I knew…I just knew that maybe…maybe I just might find that person who's willing to tend to a hurt heart.

**Author Note:  
Okay, may be a bit OOC for Raven. Sorry, but it was emotional. I swear the Red X suit starts next chapter, and then it's its Red X action, then an actual action thing, even more action! I planned on doing it more soon, but I decided to make the story longer.**

**This may have been a bit of a fluff. I almost didn't write it, and it didn't start that way. By the way, ****_the poems are mine! I claim them!_**** I wrote them myself in just twenty minutes just to suit the chapter! Except the second poem, that is one I've had for a while sitting in my drawer. I write too much poetry. Sorry if there not good or don't get the point across. **

**Danny's Poem (Dead Nor Alive)- It's about him being half-ghost. He's a bit sad and confused since he's half ****_dead _****and half ****_alive, _****he doesn't know which is which in a way. The last part is him asking or something to go back in time to before his ghost powers, when time was easier and not hard.**

**Raven's Poem (Heart)- About her being heartbroken after Melchior. That he messed with her emotions, her head, and her heart. That it was all a game to him. That he made her cold and not loving.**

**Another thing, this is a long chapter, about 3,000 and something words. NOT including the poems… geesh…hopefully, the next ones will be as long. I didn't expect it to be so long. I expected it to ****_barely_**** make my 1,000 word goal. I am shell-shocked.**

** -CWA**

**(P.S. If anyone has a better idea for the poems names, I'm all for it! Seriously! I am ****_terrible_**** when it comes to poem names. Yet, I still write so much poetry on WattPad….ehh… also, sorry if there are mistakes. I got this done, reread it once then posted it.**

**Again,**

**_CLAIMER: THE POEMS ARE MINE!_****)**


	7. Ideas

**Author Note:  
Just realized I forgot to add something about Danny's poem in the author note. It was two poems that were mushed together. Two poems into one, I did write a thing at the beginning of the chapter that explained that in Danny's P.O.V., but I deleted it and then forgot to mention it in the Author's Note, basically, Danny had two poems. One he wrote before he fully died and one he wrote after he died. For his date, he couldn't decide which poem to use, so he mushed the two together (because Dani suggested it and Danny like the idea). Again, sorry I forgot. I have goldfish memory (fun fact: Goldfishes have a three-or was it five? - second memory. I would hate being a goldfish just think about it. "Ah! I'd drowning! Wait, it's okay, I'm a fish…..ah! I'm drowning! Wait, it's okay, I'm a fish….Ah! I'm drowning. Wait, it's okay I'm a fish..." You get the idea.)**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 6- Ideas:**

**Beastboy:**

**"**I'm sooooo bored!"

Raven slammed her book shut which started me. I saw a small tick form on her forehead in annoyance.

"Here's an idea…Why don't you go do something?!"

"There's nothing to do," I whined, "The video game player is busted and there's nothing on TV."

"Why don't you go out in town?"

"Fangirls, bad idea."

"Actually," Robin said as we turned to face him, he continued, "That's not a bad idea. I was going to wait but…Cy?"

"Got it Rob."

Cyborg stepped forward and called the Titans forward. We all sat on the couch as he stood in front of us. He held up three rings.

"Like the ring I wore to go undercover at the HIVE, Robin and I made more. One for me, Star, and Grass Stain. Raven and Robin can just change clothes and they're good. Go ahead; try 'em."

Cyborg handed me and Star a ring. Raven watched mildly interested and Robin looked proud. I put mine on. I pressed it and a small light surrounded me that came from the ring. I blinked and looked down. My skin wasn't green, it was tan. It reminded me of a surfer almost. I touched my mouth and felt no fangs. I looked at my clothes. Gone was my normal suit. I was wearing tan shorts and a green t-shirt with a pair of black sneakers. Robin handed me the mirror. I saw that my hair was brown and my eyes were too. Cool.

I looked over to Starfire. She was squealing loudly and that was the only way I really recognized her. She still had her long hair and it was still red, just a different shade of red. It was more…human shade…ehh…Raven did say I have poor way with words. Star had green eyes still, but not alien green and not glowing eyes either. Her skin was now slightly tanned, at a human shade of tanned skin. She was wearing white sandals (her toenails-as well as fingernails-were painted pink and I don't know _when_ she did that or if it was the rings), and a knee-length light green sweater dress that had a pink heart over her _real_ heart. She looked preppy.

Cyborg had also turned on his ring. He looked like he did when he went to HIVE as Stone, but he was also a tad different. He wore jeans and a gray muscle shirt with black sneakers. He still had muscles, and I pouted.

"How come _he_ gets the muscled with his look-changer-thingy-device?"

"Because," Raven said slightly sarcastic and monotone, "_He _doesn't use words like _look-changer-thingy-device."_

Starfire laughed and so did everyone else, except Raven of course.

**Later:**

_Where to go…_I thought. Cy and Starfire ended up coming with me to town, all of us wearing the rings so we didn't get mobbed.

"Ohh…" Starfire said, "What about that place?"

I looked at where Starfire was pointing. It looked kind of cool. The sign said, '_Tempest.' _Cy and I looked at each and shrugged. We've been there before, so we knew that is was a cool place. Starfire then dragged us into it.

**Starfire:**

We looked around in awe. This place was very strange, yet I liked was a large spiral staircase, and I noticed that it was two stories and had an _extremely insane _tall ceiling. I mean, _man _was this place _huge._ The walls were light blue and the floors were gray carpet. The first story had the café, kitchen, and social area thing. The building was super wide and long, so it also had a small gym. The second story had books, many, many, books. There was a kitchen too and two doors that were heavily secured. _I wonder what those are for?_

The ceiling was the black sky in amazing details, and had every star and speck of space on it. _That is surpsingly accurate, I wonder who did it?_

"Well, at least _someone_ likes the ceiling. My brother and I painted it myself."

Friend Cyborg and Friend Beastboy turned around shocked at the sudden voice. I looked a bit sheepish. We all were admiring the ceiling. I looked at the girl who had spoken. She looked like she was Friend Beastboy's age. She wore black skinny jeans with a chain, a dark red shirt that was cropped, a black jacket, and black knee-high combat boots. Friend Cyborg smiled. He held out a hand for the girl to shake.

"The name's Victor, this here's Kori and _Garfield."_

The girl shook his hand. She looked a bit suspiciously at us, but I don't think she realized who we were. When she let go, Friend Cyborg cradled his hand slightly.

"Little lady, big grip."

She smiled brightly, "I'm Kris Tempo. Owner of _Tempest."_

"_Half _owner."

**Beastboy:**

We turned around and were shocked to see _Chris._ Raven's new 'boyfriend.' He had his arms crossed as he looked mildly amused at Kris. Kris stuck out her tongue. _Gosh, this is gonna be confusing…. Kris and Chris… _Finally, Kris just left. We all starred at Chris in shock though. He looked at us through narrowed eyes. I hope didn't regonize us. Cy and me did visit before, but, again, that was as _Cyborg _and _Beastboy. _'Sides, Star has never been here. Star just clapped her hands, and was about to say something- most likely something that would have to do with him dating Raven- before Cy hushed her and whispered for her to be quiet because Chris didn't know it was the _Teen Titans._

"So," Cy said, "ya really own this place?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah. My sister and I own this place. We did the designing and everything ourselves. We even hand-painted the ceiling. It took a few months since we had to start over a few times."

"_No freaking way," _I said in disbelief, "_You_ painted _that?"_

That was something we didn't know. I mean, sure we visited the place before and they were pretty cool, but we didn't know they painted that themselves.

"Yes," Chris said a bit ticked off. Cy seemed impressed. By now, Starfire had wondered off and was just talking with the _other _Kris. _Gag, girl talk._

"Enjoy your stay at _Tempest," _Chris said a bit icily and left. Geesh, he just _hates _everyone.

After Chris left, Cy headed towards the gym equipment. I looked around bored. Nothing to do…_but hit on some cute girls. _Sadly, none wanted the _surfer stud…_

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I was very curious as to why the Titans were here. Well, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire anyway. I saw the rings that all of them wore, that must be how they disguised themselves. I saw Kris talking with Starfire. I did admire all of their acting skills. They didn't act like they wanted anyone to know who they were, therefore no one knew. No one, that is, except me and possibly Dani too.

I left them quickly for a few reasons. One being that I didn't want to be questioned about myself and Raven. The other reason was that I wasn't in a good mood. I had another nightmare last night. One much worse…

_-I looked around a bit confused. Raven and the Titans were surrounding me._

_"Give up," Robin said, "We know what you are!"_

_I backed away. They were all glaring at me coldly._

_"Raven…"_

_"Don't say anything, __ghost.__ You aren't even __alive.__ All ghosts are __evil…__"_

_I listened with anger and sadness at Raven's words as she continued. The Titans' blurred and then I found myself in front of Dan. He was laughing._

_"Do you really think you can stop yourself from becoming me? News flash, you're a __full__ ghost now! There's nothing to stop you from becoming me!"_

_"That's not true," I yelled, "I have…I have Raven!"_

_"That demon-child," he said as I looked at him confused, "Oh please, she won't love you, she doesn't even __like__ you! You're evil! A ghost! A __full __ghost! There's nothing to stop you!"  
I woke up screaming and it took me a minute to realize it was all a dream…no a nightmare…But I was left wondering what Dan meant, if he was right, and about my feelings for Raven._

It was because of that nightmare that I didn't really feel like socializing. Well, I _never_ feel like socializing anyway. Therefore, I just left to my lab in the basement. I locked myself in there. I looked around the basement and wondered what I should do. Should I practice my powers? Or should I work on my gadgets? Hmm…perhaps I'll work on that new gadget. What will it do? That's the surprise. I wouldn't even tell Danielle what it'll do. However, if she ever found out what it is, she'll question me about whether or not we'll need it. It doesn't hurt to be too careful.

**(Later):**

I was in the middle of working on the gadget when Danielle came in the basement. I growled.  
"What?"

"The shop's already closed, no need to look at me like that."

I was a tad shocked. Was I really working on it that long? Danielle giggled.  
"Yes, you were hear that long. The guys, the Titans,"

"Ah you noticed it was them too?"

"Of course. Anyway, Star, or well Kori, just kept talking and talking….."

I rolled my eyes, "And?"

"And I got her to talk more about the Teen Titans."

"She isn't good with her cover is she?"

"Well she slipped, I caught it, and she confessed. Then we talked about the Titans and I learned somethings."

"Things like?"

"Something that may interest you."

"Which is?"

Dani smirked, "Red X."


	8. Red X

**Author Note:**

** Did I mention how much I love all of you? I mean, so many reviews, favs, and follows. I am so excited! And thank you for the feedback on my poems…I am glad you guys actually liked them.**

**I planned on updating earlier, but I was busy with a solo competition-Got a one, which is like first place! So now I get to move on to the next competition. Anyway, if I don't update it may because I am busy with school or something school related. The next update will be sooner because after this, writing will be _almost_ a breeze. I just had lots of trouble with this chapter and still not happy with it :/**

**Review please! **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. This is NOT going to follow the episode because I can't remember everything)**

**Chapter 7- Red X:**

**Danny:**  
I floated invisible and intangible through the Titan Tower. I can't believe that the good-two shoes _Robin_, of all people, pretended to be a bad guy to get a bad guy. But Dani was right. That suit sounded so interesting. I could steal it, play _dress up,_ and have a bit of fun with the Titans. I could redo it too, and it gives my newer invention a use as well.

_Hmmm…_ they were supposed to be asleep. Yet, the Titans were awake and in the common room, all except Raven. I stayed for a second, to eavesdrop.

"You went where," Robin asked.

"_The Tempest."_

"Doesn't Chris own that place?"

"Yep," Cyborg nodded, "Didn't recognize us either, gave us the cold shoulder though, but…"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. I was a bit tense, I wasn't _that _mean. I sighed and shook my head. I continued my little expedition around the tower. I passed Raven's room and decided that I really shouldn't go in there. I kept flying invisible and intangible. Eventually, I figured it wouldn't be in plain sight. I phased through every single wall and floor in the tower until I finally found that 'secret room.' I didn't worry about getting caught since I doubted Robin would put up ghost shields and the like. I phased through the door that looked like it was hiding the suit when I reached the other side of the wall, I grabbed the suit. I smiled and flew off.

**Raven:**

I woke up from mu slumber. I felt a very off presence, it felt dead and it was most defiantly not one of my friends, yet it did feel a bit familiar. It was similar to that feel I get with Chris, but…no, it couldn't have been him. I shook my head slightly and sighed. I need to get back to sleep.

**Danny:**

I looked over the suit in my basement, geesh that sounds a bit creeper. I scoffed though, just how stupid could Robin get to use _that_ for a core on the suit and I thought I was _clueless._ Eh…I shook my head. Well, I can't use _that_ for a core, so I will replace it with a new one. A more deadly one, an ectoplasmic core that should enable me to help use my powers better when I have the suit on. Not only that, but when I start this little _game,_ Robin won't know that I switched the cores. He will think I have _that_ core, the original one.

I tweaked the suit a tad to be more suitable for myself. I grabbed my newest invention and attached it to the Red X belt. It was practically invisible and barely noticeable. It was my own invention that shall help keep me energetic and powerful. I didn't want to take any chances. It worked so that when I get low on power, if I am too tired, that this device shall release ectoplasm into my blood stream, how does it do that? The device was a remote. I would only press it with a small blast of my ectoplasm, as it is registered to my unique ecto-signature so it only works if I do it. Then, the there was a similar device already inside my blood stream, like Nano-bots, that was filled with that 'ecto-juice'. I injected it myself (which is why I didn't tell Dani, she would freak if she found out I used myself as a guinea pig). When the button was pressed, these 'Nano-bots', so to speak, would release that 'ecto-juice' and power me up to a certain degree.

I did one last adjustment and there, I am done. The best part was that I didn't need to make new toys for it. I could just use the ones Robin already had on it, or my ghost powers. I smiled; this was going to be fun.

**Raven:**

The sirens kept going off, very loudly. There was trouble.

"Titans, trouble!"

We were all off at Robin's command.

When we arrived, I looked around. Nothing very interesting, expect…Red X!

"Red X," Beastboy said confused, "I thought Robin was Red X?"

**Danny:**

**"**Think again," I said in my digitally transformed voice as I threw X's at them. Was this an excuse to annoy the bird brain? Totally. In some way, I had to think about what in the world I was doing. However, this thrill, this adrenaline rush, I missed it.

"Titans, go!"  
The Titans barely managed to dodge my X's that formed a straight line, good thing they low up too. I knew Raven wasn't going to get hurt, she's too smart for that.

She threw up a shield to dodge my kick, but I went higher and landed behind her. I turned swiftly and kicked her feet to make her fall. She was unconscious- in a way- and I got another X out only for bird brain to knock it out of my hand with a boomerang- yes, I know what they're called, but frankly I don't care.

Starfire started to shot her star-bolts at me but I 'flew' through the air, gracefully dodging them. Using the wall to push off, I went above Starfire and kicked her back down to push off again. I jumped pole from pole as Starfire tried to follow me. Finally, I just turned mid-air and aimed my palms at two poles. Using a mix of my ecto-blasts and the gadgets, a red ecto-like beam hit the poles and formed an X, with Starfire hit in the middle.

Beastboy transformed from a pterodactyl to a gorilla. I easily dodged him and landed an X inside his mouth. Ha. Beastboy, the dolt, turned into a hippo to get the X out, but he fell off the pole and onto a bunch of boxes.

Cyborg came running at me, since I landed in front of Beastboy just more gracefully. I raised my palm and the X on it shot out, but it surprised Cyborg. It stretched out at the last second and grabbed the boxes the ends touched. Then it pulled it in, smashing Cy with boxes.

My confidence faltered slightly when Cy and the others came unscathed. Ah well. I smirked, even if they couldn't see it.

"Come on kids, X marks the spot."

I pointed to the X on my over my heart. I then dodged each blast from Cy's cannon, the boxes thrown by Raven, and Starfire's ecto-blasts. I then landed to disappear before Beastboy hit me with, whatever he was.

The looks on their faces where funny. I materialized behind them on top some boxes.

"Oomph!"

I was tacked by Robin, _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I disappeared from the boomerang that was thrown at me and came up from behind Robin. I had to admit it, as we fought, I realized that he was better than I first though. He wasn't _great,_ just _good._

Robin got in a lucky shots and had me against some boxes.

"Who are you?"

"If I wanted you to know that, why would I wear a mask?"

I shocked him with another blast and he crashed into the boxes. The boxes broke to reveal the other Titans. Oh, so that's where they went.

**Raven:**

After the fight we all went back to the tower.

"Dude," Beastboy moaned, "We got our butts beat…"

The others and myself glared at him. I pointed to my mouth, which had a red X on it. I couldn't speak, _and Beastboy thinks his hair is bad…_

"Hold on a sec, Rae."

I glared at him, but Cyborg didn't mind it. He ripped the X off and waited for me to scream. I did no such thing no matter how much it hurt.

"Ow."

I went to my room to leave the others to their activities: Starfire clipping and snipping at Beastboy's hair while Cy and Robin went over evidence and Robin obsessing about Red X. I had to mediate. This was strange. Red X felt familiar somehow, he had the aura of someone familiar, or something. I just couldn't place it…

I got into the locus position when the alarms went off; I guess I won't be meditating.

Somehow I wasn't surprised when it was Red X. As usual, we fought, he won, and he taunted us as well. Of course, it made my blood boil. Most of the things he said I ignored, there were only two things that stuck out, _'I'm not a hero…,' 'Not everyone has some big plan, kid. I'm just looking out for number one…'_

_"_Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!"

I used my powers to throw a pole at him, but he dodged. He threw another X at me, but it took me off guard. I was blinded and my concentration was thrown off. The pole hit Beastboy and he landed on the tracks of the subway.

A sub car was headed straight towards him and he was frozen. At the last second, Red X came and took him out of the way. Robin smirked.

"I though you said you didn't play hero."

"That doesn't mean I don't know how."


	9. Invitation

**Author Note: I will be updating from once a month to once a week, and every once in a while twice a week (like right now). Why? Because I got past the pesky writer block in the last chapter. As I said, it was that chapter that was holding me back. Besides currently I have only two stories I need to actually write (this one and Balance) and then I need to update Newbies or Just Weirdos every day since I already have its chapters written.**

**Anyway, this story does have a villain that is about to make himself known. No it's not Slade... Maybe if I do a squeal?**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Invitation:**

**Danny:**

I sighed, I still wasn't sure what exactly it was that I was doing. I mean, Danielle may or may not know. No, she knows. I just don't know about anything anymore, especially after that _'heroic' _act the other night.

I was still in the Red X suit, just sitting on the roof of a building. Suddenly, I had this feeling that someone was watching me. When I turned around, I saw a glimpse of someone just disappearing, but they left something in their place. It was a letter. It was a yellow letter and it…was addresses to Red X.

I scanned the letter, but it was clean. I cautiously opened it. I read over it. It was an invitation for Red X to go to the Hive Academy, a place for criminals to learn. I laughed, yeah right. I tossed the letter carelessly into the wind and disappeared.

**Third person:**

Glowing red eyes peered at Red X as he disappeared. He spoke into a device.

"Proceed with plan B…"

**Danny:**

I reappeared in the Tempest, in my lab. I took off the suit and got into _'normal'_ clothes. I went back upstairs. It was a good thing that the Tempest already closed. I shut the lab door.

"Have fun?"

I turned around and saw Danielle. I smirked.

"But of course."

She looked at me with a face I couldn't read.

"Just…Be careful, Danny."

I crinkled my nose as she left to her room. I sighed and went to the kitchen. I couldn't find anything in the fridge, so I just made some tea. I sat down and started to let the tea calm my nerves. I almost screamed when there was a knock at the door of the Tempest; don't they know it's closed? I phased my tea off of my clothes and sighed yet again, might as well see what they want.

I went downstairs and surprise, surprise, my guests were the Titans (or at least two of them- Robin and Raven). I opened the door since I knew that they would come in anyway. Robin glared at me slightly.

"A recent villain was spotted near here-"

"And you suspect I know something?"

Robin glared. I don't know why, but he doesn't seem to trust or like me very much.

"His name's Red X."  
I tensed for a second, but relaxed. Just in case, I put a shield around my mind-not that it was really needed.

"Don't know sorry, goodnight."

Robin growled, I guess 'Red X' had him that frustrated. Raven stayed behind.

"Raven,"  
She looked at me and I continued,

"Would you like to go out again?"

"A date?"

I felt a slight tug at my heart, reminded of Sam. I shook my head, Danielle has told me that I need to move on.

"If you would like, pick you up at seven thirty?"

I swore I saw her smile as she left.

"You have another date with Raven," Danielle said-sang, amused.

I smirked.

"Just wait until you make your move on Beastboy."

That got her to stop, thank goodness. The Tempest was opened again today, but I have a 'date' with a beautiful girl named Sam…I mean Raven. _Ignore the pain, Danny._ I sighed and put down my books and tea. It was almost five, and I planned to be there on time.

**Raven:**

I wasn't quite sure what to make of all of this. It was clear that both of us have had our hearts broken. I just don't know if I can open myself up like that again. Nevertheless I found myself in the 'normal' clothes that made me look like a 'normal' Goth. I didn't want to be mobbed as Raven.

Currently though, it was seven forty-five and I was with Chris in the town. He had picked me up on time, and Robin nearly gave him the third degree. I still didn't know where he was leading me. We passed the poetry place we visited last time, so I suspect it wasn't there.

It was only eight, but the sun was already down and the night sky was shining with a full moon. Chris led me up the stairs of a building and onto the roof.

"Raven, we're here."  
I looked around in awe, even if it didn't show. We were directly below the full moon, as it was being our light. From here, I could also see all the stars. The roof wasn't dirty, it looked as if all dirt and dust had been blown away. There was a soft black blanket on the ground that had a picnic basket.

"Do you like it," Chris asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's…it's beautiful, thank you."

He smiled and I regret that I couldn't show much emotion. We both sat down on the blanket, admiring the stars. Chris got out two wine glasses and filled them a deep red liquid. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"It's actually cider."

He then got out the plates and food. I blinked. The food was pasta with a white sauce and there was also French bread. I couldn't tell type of pasta it was, but it looked delicious. He handed me utensils and I set them on the plate. We cheered slightly with our glasses and I took a sip, the cider was also enjoyable.

Finally, we both ate.  
"That was delicious," I said in shock.

"Thanks, Danielle said I wasn't much of a cook, but others tend to think differently,"

He chuckled slightly. I raised an eyebrow,

"Danielle?"

He froze.

**Danny:**

It's official, I'm a dumbass, or rather an idiot jackass (as Danielle has called me before). _Play it smooth, Danny._

"Sorry, Danielle is my cousin," I said, and it's not a lie. I mean, we did call each other cousins in the past.

Raven seemed to buy it.

**Raven:**

There was still something inside me saying that he was lying, but I wanted to believe him, so I did.

"Alright."

Chris smiled a bit nervously, but I didn't pay mind. Sure, my jealousy and suspicion was rising, but I pushed it down.


	10. Undercover

**Chapter 9- Undercover:**

**Raven:**

When I returned from my 'date', I found Robin typing away at the keyboard. I didn't question it though, what I questioned was his muttering.  
"Why would he do that," Robin muttered.

"Why would who do what?"

Robin sneered slightly,

"Red X. I found out something. He was invited to the Hive Academy after his heist, but he declined…why, what is he planning?"  
I sighed, recalling Red X's words.

"Robin, he's not planning anything. If you recall, he seemed selfish and not a large threat. He more than likely just didn't want to join, simple as that."

"Brother Blood wouldn't allow something like that."

"Then maybe Brother Blood is the one planning something."

We both glared at each mildly, until Robin sighed.  
"You have a point."

Robin went back to typing on the computer and I went into my room. I still didn't know what was going on, mind and body. I decided to just read some more of the book. There was another page that caught my eye. It was one on…_Halfas…_

**Halfas- a being that is half mortal and half immortal.**

**The immortal half of a halfa can be almost anything, the most common one being half demon and the most rare one being half ghost. **

_Half ghost,_ I thought, _is that even possible?_ I skipped the parts it said about being half demon, as I am one myself. I went straight to the things it said about half ghosts.

**In history, there have only been three half ghosts in existence, one being total deceased. Half ghosts are the most rare as it cannot happen naturally. Half ghosts are some of the most powerful beings in existence, the only way for a halfa to be even more powerful would be if one became total deceased and became a full ghost. **

**Half ghosts have all the abilities common to regular ghosts- those being invisibility, ecto-blasts, flight, intangibility, and overshadow. Half ghosts are more powerful than most full ghosts as they have life left in them. This life force can become another source of humanity, though even then they can submit to evil. **

**However, they are more different than full ghosts due to their life. They are known to have two forms- one being their ghost half and the other their human or mortal half. They are also half alive, and half dead. They are the only beings that is known to walk that thin line of death and life, belonging neither to one single side.**

**A case of a half ghost becoming total deceased can lead to it becoming nearly invincible and extremely powerful. This is due that half ghosts can posses more than one core, therefore when they become full ghost, they can possess the Neutral core. A core powerful and belongs to no single element, but rather all of them…As well as that, a halfa becoming full ghost would merge their two forms together.**

I skimmed through the rest and continued reading. The next and final page that caught my eye was about the King of the Ghost Zone.

**Pariah Dark was a feared figure all through history, life and death. The difference being in death, he was worshipped as a dark lord in some countries. **

**However, in death Pariah was the King of the Realm of the Dead, the Ghost Zone. A ghost of mighty power that was magnified by using two artifacts: The ring of rage and crown of fire. Neither had power separate besides marking the wearer as King of the Dead, together, however they did much more. Both items on one wearer would amplify the ghosts' powers ten fold.**

**As well as the artifacts, Pariah also had his loyal knight named Fright Knight. Fright Knight was a ghost of Halloween, his abilities being that of fear and his own sword (Soul Shredder) being able to grant each person its blade touches, live their worst nightmare. As well as that, Fright Knights' true obsession was that to serve the rightful King.**

**Pariah Dark used his items of power and his loyal Knight to spread fear and terror to both the realms of the living and that of the dead. Ghosts and the living alike feared Pariah. He was never truly defeated He was put into a coffin of forever slumber by using the power of several powerful Observers (see Page 210 for more information on them and the Master of Time). **

**However, Pariah Dark rose again and was freed. It was during his second reign that he was truly defeated by one man and one man alone. This man was no man. He was the ****_only true _****halfa in existence and as a result, had much power. **

**This halfa defeated Pariah Dark, single-handedly, as well as Pariah's Knight multiple times and Pariah's army. This halfa, unknown to him, possessed the procession of an heir of sorts to King Of The Dead. As soon as the halfa would die, and become a full ghost, he shall become the King on his third death day.**

**Danny:**

I felt like a total idiot, which is why I was getting strange look at the Tempest. It was the day after my 'date'-_ignore the pain-_with Raven and I still felt like a total dolt. Therefore, I was banging my head on the table. I tried to ignore the whispers of the girls around me. They were all speaking about '_what in the world could make him do that', 'have you ever seen him this way',_ and my 'favorite,' '_He is so hot.'_

On the darker note, the Titans visited again. This time, it was only Beastboy. He wasn't wearing the same disguise as before- I rolled my eyes, _he probably already broke it._ Beastboy was wearing a hoodie with the hood up, _great disguise._ He was with Danielle. I wonder what he's doing? I saw Danielle laughing and smiling. I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't pass this up.

**Beastboy:**

I broke Cy's disguise ring so I had to improvise. I wore a purple hoodie over my outfit and I kept the hood up. I wanted to visit the Tempest that much. Cyborg was here too, but he had his ring on. He was talking with this other big guy about cars. I found someone else to talk to, Kris. She was so weird, but cute. I don't know what's wrong with me…_Gah!_

At least I made her laugh, a lot, with my jokes. She knew it was actually _Beastboy_, since she was close enough to tell, but she didn't make a big deal about it. She treated me like a normal person. Kris was still on waitress duty so I had to talk to her during her break.

"Well, what do you have here?"

I jumped and Kris rolled her eyes. It was Chris, _man that gets confusing so fast._ He was smirking.

"Well, Kris?"

"Well what?"

"Who's your new friend?"

His eyes glinted in amusement and Kris crossed her arms. I stepped forward,  
"Sorry, I'm…_Garfield…_"  
"I know it's you Beastboy."

I jumped again,_ gah! How does he know?_ He rolled eyes,

"You really need to get a better disguise. By the way, have fun, but not _too much _fun."

Kris' face turned red, why would- Oh! My face turned red as well.

"Chris!"

He walked away, laughing.

**Danny (much later):**

I dodged another star bolt. I was only trying to steal these two pieces of jewelry. Why? Because 1. I'm bored 2. I'm selfish 3. To keep up the act as 'Red X' 4. To piss Robin off.

Dang it! Robin got in a lucky shot and he had me against the wall.

"No more games."

"Aww... little bird doesn't wanna play?"

I smirked, even if he couldn't see it. This was good, this witty banter. I kind of missed it. Unluckily, he did nearly manage to get my mask off. I quickly ducked into the shadows.

"You can't run, Red X. Not without this…"

He held up my belt, dang.

"Don't need it, kid."

He could hear me, but he couldn't see him. I turned invisible and intangible, just in case. I had a feeling that Raven could somewhat sense me as she glanced in my direction. I grabbed the belt out of Robin's hands.

"Hey!"

"Uh, how'd he do that," Beastboy scratched his head in confusion.

"What can I say," I said still invisible, "I just have a few _ghostly_ tricks or two…"

I laughed and the turned the belt invisible too. To them, it seemed as if I just…disappeared. It didn't matter. I already had what I needed.


	11. Research

**Chapter 10- Research:**

**Danny:**

I sighed heavily. In the end, I couldn't give Raven the necklace. I just couldn't. It was stolen property. Besides, it was too risky. If I gave it to her, Robin may see it and recognize that it was the stolen necklace. Then, bye, bye Chris. I decided that it was best to do what I was originally going to do, make a necklace myself.

I did give Danielle her ring though. It was the other thing I stole. Danielle loved it. The ring was a simple sterling silver ring with a black jeweled cross on it. She thought it was fake diamonds, and I just let her assume what she wants. I didn't tell Danielle that it was what I stole, since she would kill me for it. It wasn't as nice as the necklace I planned on giving Raven, but one is my 'sister' and the other is my girlfriend so…_wait….did…did I just call Raven…_

I sighed again. I was getting extremely tired. It was about two am. I could get about five, maybe six, hours of sleep before its time to open the Tempest.

_ I opened my eyes, all around me was destruction, chaos. Jump City was destroyed, and the sky was red. I looked around and I finally spotted someone. It looked like Danielle, and she was face first into the ground. I flew over to her, but she…no…No!_

_ She started to breathe again. I sighed in relief._

_"Danielle…"_

_"Danny…"_

_"Danielle…answer me…"_

_ Then, she was dead. I felt some tears come on. I held her body in my arms. It was limp. No, she can't be gone! She's the only family I have left!_

_"Danielle! Answer me! Danielle!"_

**Danielle:**

I was almost asleep, but I had to go pee. I got up out of bed, still in my PJs (shorts and an overly large comfy shirt). As soon as I opened my door I was tackled by Danny. He hugged me tightly.

"Danielle, you're okay…"

I rubbed my eyes, not that I didn't appreciate this little show of love, but…  
"Well, duh. Why?"

"Let's just say I had a bad night…"

"Don't worry, big bro."  
I hugged him back. He really was my big brother. I could always trust him and I will always love him. Not in that sick way, but sibling love. Besides, after Vlad…Danny is the only family I have.

"Dani,"

That took me a bit by surprise, since he was usually calling me Danielle, but I let him continue. He knelt down to my level (dang it, he's too tall). He put a hand on his knee and a hand on my shoulder as he looked me in the eyes.  
"I will always worry about you, even if I trust you, even if you can take care of yourself. It's my _job_ to worry about you, I'm your _big brother._ Besides that, Danielle, you are my little sister. I will always protect you, whether you like it or not."

I was a bit taken back. He never does this touchy feely stuff. I couldn't help it. I tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Love you too, big brother."

**Third Person:**

It was five in the morning when Raven woke up. She felt refreshed though. Raven grabbed her tea and set down at the table, knowing that Beastboy and Cyborg won't be up this early. Robin was up though. He was always up at this time. She could feel it.

Robin hit his fist on the table in frustration. He was in his 'special room' that was becoming more and more of his bedroom. Newspapers and gadgets were everywhere in the small room that only had bulletin boards, a table, chair, and lamp.

_What did I see?_ Robin gritted his teeth. He was missing something, he just knew it. He nearly got Red X's mask off and as Red X dodged for the shadows, he saw a glimpse. A glimpse of white hair. He knew it from somewhere, he _knew_ it.

He needed to do more research. He tried to think of everything that Red X has said and done, hinting that he once was a hero (_'I thought you said you don't play hero' 'that doesn't mean I don't know how.')._ Red X was strange, to say the least, but…. _'I just have a few ghostly tricks or two…'_ The way he said that, made _ghostly_ seemed, '_highlighted.'_ It was a long shot, but Robin wasn't sure what Red X meant. There was no such thing as ghosts, right?

**Raven:**

I really needed to mediate. I went up to my room and shut the door, as always. I laid on my bed in the locus position.

"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos…"

**_I found myself once again in Nevermore. I saw Love and I sighed._**

**_"I see love is still here," I said. _**

**_"Of course she is," Briany said, "after all, you are still feeling the emotion."_**

**_"With who," I asked._**

**_"Chris is so romantic," Love said in a daze, "and Red X is sooo mysterious…"_**

**_ I blinked._**

**_"Chris?"_**

**_ Love nodded,_**

**_"Hmm-mmm. Chris…he's just so…Aww…and so…mmm…After all, he is my-eerr..our…boyfriend…but Red X is so…sexy and…"_**

**_ Brave karate-chopped Love upside the head and Love shut up. Brave smiled._**

**_"You'll thank me later. She won't shut up!"_**

**_ I blinked._**

**_"Boyfriend?"_**

**_"Even I can see that," Anger said. _**

**_"I don't deserve him," Timid said. _**

**_ I was still in a state of shock, boyfriend? Was Chris my boyfriend? Did he think of me as his girlfriend? _**

**_ A while later I was sitting under the tree, with my emotions around me. I saw a green…something..  
"What was that?"_**

**_"I believe it was a portal," Brainy replied. _**

**_"A portal?"_**

**_"Well, technically speaking Nevermore is another dimension, even if it's one in your head."_**

**_"She meant a portal to where, nerd," Rude said. _**

**_ Brainy sighed. _**

**_"It appears to be a natural appearing portal to the Ghost Zone."_**

**_ I couldn't resist it. I went through…._**

**Danny:**

I sighed as I got back from the Ghost Zone. I wanted to visit Frostbite, just to…get away…even for a little bit. I was surprised though. I could have sworn I saw Raven on my way to the Far Frozen. The suspicion was confirmed when Frostbite told me of Walker. He planned to get her, since a living in the realm of the dead is 'against the rules.'

The Tempest was now opened and I was at the cashier as Danielle worked as the waitress on skates. I sighed.

"Hey Chris."

I didn't look up to know it was Lilly. She was the annoying customer that didn't take no as an answer.

"It's still no, Lilly."

She pouted. She had long blonde hair with green and pink highlights, piercings everywhere, green eyes, and wore a short-_short_ skirt with an _extremely_ low cut top. She was a _*cough-slut-cough*. _She also wanted to date me.

"Why not?"

"I have a girlfriend, Lilly."  
I heard several girls sigh, and I shook my head. What is with this?

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took a _break…"_

Lilly put her overly large bust over the counter as she leaned in. I ignored her and left the cashier. There was no in line, so it didn't matter. She kept following me.

"For the last time," I said turning around to face her, "I will not go out with you. I am in a perfectly _happy_ relationship and I will not cheat!"

"Well, that's good to hear."

I turned around and saw Raven with her arms crossed. She was in disguise though. Lilly huffed and left, but I doubt that will be last I see her. I smiled slightly at Raven.

"So, what brings you here? I highly doubt a Titan would have so much free time."

"You saying you don't like spending time with me?"

I paled and it took me a second to realize that was sarcasm. Raven sighed.

"To answer that, all of us our having a lot more free time. Not too many crimes besides Red X, and Robin just locked himself in that little room of his."  
I raised an eyebrow and tried to be as discrete as I could.

"Red X?"

"A new villain, of sorts."

"What makes you say that?"

"The things he says doesn't make the mad mind of an evil villain. He doesn't have a big plan, obviously, and I think that's what's making Robin furious…."

I nodded politely. Of course, I knew most of this already, but she didn't know that. Suddenly, Raven started…beeping?

"Raven, High Five is robbing bank in down town."

"Got it, Robin."

Raven seemed hesitant, but I smiled.

"It's okay, you have a job to do…."

…and so do I….


	12. Captured

**Chapter 11- Captured:**

**Third person:**

"Remember the plan," Jinx ordered the rest of the team.

**Red X:**

I was in the Red X suit when I arrived at the bank. I've heard of and seen the Hive Five, but I wanted to watch. Besides, the invitation I got the other day was to the _Hive_ Academy, and they're called the _Hive_ Five. I don't know if there's a connection or not, but I could always speak to them about it. Or rather, interrogate them. Perhaps even overshadow them- _No. No overshadow…_

I watched as the Titans and the Hive Five fought. I was sitting peacefully on the roof.

"Have a nice nap," a voice said, but it sounded like it was behind me.

Before I could do anything, I was knocked out cold. Damn.

**Raven:**

I felt idiotic and stupid. We were tricked by the Hive Five and knocked out. There was no telling what could happen. When I woke up I was I was tied down. I looked around. It appeared that I was tied with straps that were glowing white (no doubt to block my powers) to a platform on the wall. I looked beside me and saw Robin tied up to the wall in chains with his belt, cape, shoes, and gloves missing (the missing shoes and gloves earned a raised eyebrow). Starfire was tied up on the other side of me; she was also tied to the wall with glowing straps that no doubt blocked her powers as well. Beastboy was tied up beside Starfire. He had a collar on that looked painful (most likely it blocked his changeling powers). Cyborg had layers of steel as straps that tied him up on the wall beside Beastboy. What surprised me the most was who was beside Robin. It was Red X.

Red X's mask was cracked and his belt, shoes, and gloves were gone as well as his cape. I think whoever caught us (most likely the Hive Five or Slade) did their research was through and that was bad news for us.

I watched as the others awaked, with Red X being the first. Beastboy and the others looked at Red X.

"You," Robin growled, "you probably have something to do with this!"

"_Of course I am,_ because I would _totally_ tie myself up too…"

Robin growled, but admitted that Red X had a point.

"Good to see you're all awake," a voice said. It sounded like it came over a speaker system.

"Brother Blood," Cyborg growled.

"Now, I'm sure you're curious as to why you're here. Red X, you didn't accept, and that made me a very _unhappy_ man. However, I figured if I could get you, I could get two birds with one stone."

"Fruit loop," I heard Red X say. Beastboy laughed.

I heard Brother Blood growl in frustration over the speakers and I resisted a smirk.

"Didn't I tell you…I got a _friend_ to help me."

"You disobeyed the rules, punks."

"Why would you join him," Red X muttered.

"Well, _punk,_ we made a deal."

I didn't know who that was, but I saw Red X struggling to get free. He may know. However, the wall across from us started to move slowly towards us. My eyes widened as the spikes emerged. Brother Blood went insane. He had to be. He's going to kill us.

**Red X:**

Walker was here, with his goonies too no doubt. This was just great. Did he know who I was? Why would a villain team up with Walker? Actually, why would Walker just team up with anybody? What was his deal? Deal…Walker said he made a deal with Brother Blood, what was it?

"Well, have anything planned Robin?"

Robin growled at me.

"They took everything. You?"

I saw the other Titans panicking slightly. I sighed roughly.

"They took all my gadgets too."

I saw Beastboy panicking.

"We're all gonna die!"

I was so going to regret this later.

"I could…I could get us out."

Robin strained his head to look at me.

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Let's just say, I may not have gadgets, but I have something else."

I was totally going to regret this.

"But, you have no gadgets," Cyborg pointed out.

"I don't need gadgets, kid…I have my powers."  
I saw Robin look at me shocked then smirk.

"I knew there was a reason. You used your powers and gadgets."

"I never once used my powers on you," not a total lie, "so you losing was all on you."

I saw him grit his teeth. The wall was getting closer.

"No time to argue."

**Raven:**

I watched as Red X simply fell from the wall. It was as if the chains and restraints were never there, but they were still there. He just…phased…through them. He freed Robin first by grabbed Robin's shoulder and phasing him through the restraints. To free me, he couldn't phase me off. The restraints were made to go against that. He shot a small green blast, similar to Starfire's star bolts, through his finger at the end of the restraints, turning the glow off. I phased through them myself using my powers.

Red X went to Starfire and did the same thing to her as he did to me, but he also had to phase her through them. He went to Beastboy and phased him through. Then, he grabbed the collar around Beastboy's neck and phased it off. Finally, he phased Cyborg through the steel.

"Done and done," Red X said, "Now either Raven can use her powers to transport us-"

"I can't. Those restraints were draining my power as well as blocking it."  
He looked at Starfire and Beastboy, both of them nodded. Their restraints and Beastboy's collar also drained some of their powers. Red X looked annoyed.

"No door, so I'll have to either make one, or transport us out myself….Everyone grab ahold of each other and me."

Red X stood by the wall at the side. The other wall with spikes was only about three to five feet away and moving fast. We didn't have time to question him. I grabbed Red X's left shoulder and Robin grabbed his right shoulder. Starfire and Beastboy grabbed Robin. Cyborg grabbed Beastboy. I guess they didn't really want to touch me…smart move…

I felt a strange sensation pass through me. It felt different then when I used my powers to phase through things. When I opened my eyes we were in a hallway. We phased through the wall, but not before a spike hit Red X's mask.

**Third Person:**

Walker watched the screen in confusion. A human just phased through a wall, like a ghost. It is possible that it was just a meta-human, that's he's heard of, but still. In all honesty, Walker didn't really care too much. He just heard a rumor that a girl, named Raven, had passed into the Ghost Zone. She didn't do damage. If anything, all she did was poke her head through then go back out. It was still against the rules though. This is why he agreed with Brother Blood. He helped him catch these Titans and the Red X and he could punish the Raven girl. It was simple.

"Perhaps the ghost shield would work to block his abilities," Brother Blood mused. Walker raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't look at me like that; I take every precaution that is needed."

Walker couldn't argue with that.

**Raven:**

Red X tried to get us through another wall, but it wasn't working.

"I don't understand…This is should work, unless…"

Red X took a good look at the walls and I did too. They glowing a faint green.

"That bastard."

"Uh dude," Beastboy said, "Your mask?"

"What?"

I looked at Red X and my eyes widened. His mask…was coming off….


	13. Exposed

**Chapter 12- Exposed:**

**Raven:**

Red X cursed silently and that took me off guard. It was true though. His mask was cracking and almost off. He looked around.  
"We have to find a way out of here, now."

"So you can disappear again?"

"Well, duh."

**Danny/Red X:**

_Damn it._ I couldn't turn invisible and just leave them, not with Walker here and especially since he's after Raven. If it means to reveal my secret, that I'm a monster, a _ghost,_ then so be it if it means keeping Raven safe. As long as it means keeping _everyone_ safer.

I gritted my teeth,

"Come on, we can go this way."

"Why don't you just do that trick," Cyborg said with a smug smirk.

"Can't. They put the gh-…_shield..._up on it and I can't phase through that."

I saw Robin raise an eyebrow- I still don't know how he does that with a mask on. I sighed.

"Do you want to sit here and argue, or get down to business?"

I took the lead. We appeared to be in a warehouse, or sorts, maybe even a jail. The hallways were thin and metal. Everything seemed to be concrete and steel, like a prison. The only main difference was the walls glowing slightly due to the ghost shield.

I think I was bugging Robin even more since I was taking the lead. I floated about a millimeter above the ground because I didn't have shoes on-the same reason that Robin isn't taking the lead. No shoes can slow a person down.

I tried to use my ghost powers as little as possible (besides the mini-floating). I didn't want to use up all my energy. I needed to get my belt back, just in case. Besides, bird brains would freak if we left without getting his stuff back.

"Stop right there, _punks. _We're taking you in."

**Raven:**

Standing in front us, blocking our path, was a man. He was all white though, and wore a suit with a black cap. He was glaring at all of us, but mostly me. Standing behind him was more people. They all had green skin, tails instead of feet, and cop-like outfits. I narrowed my eyes…no…these weren't people…they were ghosts…I read about them, and these…I was actually seeing them, in the realm of the living….but…why did Red X act like he knew them?

"Good luck with that, Walker."

Red X turned and ran. The Titans and I followed him. We needed to stick together, and judging by the look on Robin's face, he had a few questions to ask Red X…

I looked back briefly and saw that Walker and the other ghosts were following us. We were finally a good way ahead of them. Red X didn't stop until we hit a dead end. There was doors on either side of us. Red X tried to open them, and both of them were unlocked. He poked his head through the one of the left, smirked, closed the door, and then led us to the one on the right.

"Come on."

We had no choice but to follow. The second we were in the room, Red X closed and locked the door. We heard Walker and his followers go into the other room and scream.

**Danny/Red X:**

I had to chuckle. Walker will be off our tail for a while now. I had made a small ghost portal and whistled faintly to get a friend to help me out…Cujo. He's more of Danielle's dog then mine though. He'll keep Walker busy. I just hope that Danielle doesn't come.

I looked around the room. It was large and there was tables. One of the tables had items on it that I recognized.

"Looks like I found your stuff," I said.

I grabbed my gloves, shoes, belt, and cape from the table. I saw Robin do the same. We both clicked our belts into place and he smirked.

"Good as new."

"Now, to find a way out," I said.

I looked around and noticed a door.

"Come on," I said as I went to the door. Honestly, I was surprised that they were still following me. I think Robin just wants to keep tabs on me though.

**Raven:**

We all followed Red X through the door and we found ourselves outside in what looked like a prison yard. There was a tall barbed fence that was electric and it glowed green slightly. There was no way out but through the fence.

"Starfire, Cyborg," Robin ordered. Starfire and Cyborg looked at each and nodded.

Red X stepped back slightly. Starfire shot a star bolt at the fence at the same time Cyborg used his sonic cannon. When the dust cleared, there was a hole. A small hole, but a hole nonetheless that we can escape through.

Robin, the Titans, and myself ran through the hole.

"Red X, come on!"

As if we could leave Red X alone. He's a criminal, a thief. Red X ran through the hole, or at least he tried to. He growled.

"I cant!"

"Why not," Beastboy asked confused.

"Can't explain…"

Robin went back through and pushed Red X against the wall.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't believe me, kid, and _get off!"_

Red X pushed Robin away from him. Starfire's eyes glowed dangerously.

"Do you think we'll let you escape so easily?"

We were back in the yard as Brother Blood appeared. His eyes glowed slightly. The Hive Five appeared as well as Walker and those other ghosts.  
"Ready to get your butts kicked," Jinx said teasing us.

"You're going to go where you belong, in my jail, _punks."_

I narrowed my eyes. Soon, we were fighting the High Five. Red X, to my surprise, kept the ghosts away from us. It took only ten minutes of fighting for the Hive Five and Brother Blood to be down. Currently, they were hanging upside down from a pole tied up and knocked out. Now there were the ghosts.

"What's a matter, Red X, lose your touch," Robin smirked.

"No, but I hate using my powers," Red X said as he kicked another ghost. It made me wonder how he was able to do that, I thought that no one of the living was able to hit the dead.

Walker narrowed his eyes. Unluckily, Red X's mask was already half way off, but still didn't show his face, only glimpses of white hair that seemed familiar. One ghost hit managed to hit Red X in the head, and his mask fell off…. Walker narrowed his eyes.

"_You…"_

"What's a matter Walker, miss me?"


	14. Escape

**Chapter 13- Escape:**

**Third Person:**

The Titans' eyes widened. Starfire gasped. Beastboy nearly fainted, Cyborg was in 'awe shit' mode, and Robin was mad. Raven didn't know what to think anymore. Red X….was Chris. His white hair with black tips hid his miss-matched eyes, but they still recognized him, how could someone _not_? What was going on?

Walker and the other ghosts seemed to freeze.

"What's with the new look?"

Chris/Danny rolled his eyes.  
"Didn't you hear the news, Walker? I'm dead."

Walker's eyes widened. One ghost, named Bullet, muttered to himself.  
"That explains the changes to Pariah's…."

Walker stood in front of Chris/Danny, but he didn't attack.

"You're dead…a full ghost?"

"Well, _duh…."_

"But…if that's true than that means…."

Walker backed up a bit. Chris/Danny looked at Walker like he was nuts. Walker bowed his head.

"I apologize for this….We shall leave and the charges will be dropped…"

Before another word was spoken, Walker disappeared. Chris/Danny uncrossed his arms and dropped his stance.

"Okay, that's new."

The Titans glared at him. He ignored them and went straight to Raven.

"Raven…Raven please…I can explain…"

Raven turned her head and glared at him.

"No…_Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos..."_

With that said, Raven was gone. She was hurt and felt betrayed. Danny/Chris felt like crap.

"You can explain to us back at the Tower, _in the interrogation room."_

Robin growled and Danny/Chris sighed. He had no choice.

**Danny/Red X/Chris:**

I really had no choice. I really had feelings for Raven and if I wanted to continue this, I had to explain things. I had to turn myself in. I was a monster though, it didn't really matter. I sighed and looked at the Titans. All them had their arms crossed.

I was inside the 'interrogation room.' I haven't seen Raven. In fact the only one I've seen is Robin. He already took my belt off and cape. There wasn't really a mask to take off since it sort of broke. I have been alone in this room for the past ten minutes. Finally, Robin came in.

"You have some explaining to do…_Inviso-Bill…_"

I raised an eyebrow. Of course, I didn't think he would actually figure it out, but I wasn't going to let him know he figured it out.  
"Dude, you need to take your pills," I said, "What in the world is an Inviso-dork?"

Robin growled and with my heightened senses I could tell that Beastboy said, 'Dude, Robin's wrong…' I resisted to smirk. He was about to ask more questions, but I interrupted since I figured what he was going to ask.  
"My name is Chris Tempo, look it up. It's my _real_ name. I'm a ghost. A full, dead, ecto-scum ghost. I stole the suit because I had to tick you off and I was bored. I changed the core of it, by the way, to ecto-plasm. It doesn't hurt humans. And before you ask, I don't have a big plan up my sleeve. I really do like Raven."

Robin gritted his teeth.  
"How did you die?"

I know my eyes flashed red briefly. I leaned forward,

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Okay, I died because my parents killed me, happy? Now, if you excuse me, I have something I need to do."

I disappeared.

**Third Person:**

Danny transported to the _Tempest._ He needed to see Danielle. She was waiting in his lab. She looked sad, but when she saw him she looked mad.

"Where have you been!?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. She hit him in the arm slightly then hugged him.  
"I thought something bad happened when Cujo disappeared too," she whispered.

Danny hugged her back.

"It's okay, hopefully. I just need to get a few things, explain a few things to the Titans and it'll be okay."

Danielle's eyes widened and Danny explained what happened. She looked thoughtful.  
"That was weird of Walker."

"Well, I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth, now pardon me."

Danny grabbed a small box on the table and two small bags that were also there. He seemed hesitant, but transported again. This time he landed in Vlad's vault in his mansion in Wisconsin. He grabbed some money and was in and out before the fruitloop knew.

Danny went back to Titan Tower. He put the two small bags and the money on the kitchen table with a note and then went to Raven's room with the black box in hand.

Robin walked into the common room to see two small black bags and a note.

_Robin-_

_Here's all the stuff I stole, including the necklace. The only thing not there is the ring. The cash, as hard as you may find it to believe, is mine and is to pay for the ring. Hope your happy._

_-Chris_

**Raven:**

I wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Raven, please."

I felt two arms wrap around me. It was Chris. I pulled away and he put his hands up in defense.

"Please, let me explain. I'll explain _everything._ Please, just give me a chance."

Against my better judgment, I gave him a chance. He did explain though. He was born _Daniel Fenton._ He was a halfa, and I recalled that from the book I read. He explained everything_, even his death._

"I understand if you want to leave me. I'm a monster," he looked down, "Just please don't tell anyone what I told you."

I jumped into his arms and kissed him. When we were done with the kiss, we looked into each other's eyes.

"Chris…_Danny…_You're not a monster…"

We both smiled faintly.

"I have something to give you," he said. My heart leaped. He pulled out a black box and opened it. It was a necklace.  
"I made it myself. It's with ghost ice, it never melts, it can cut through steel, and it's tougher than diamonds."

The necklace was breath taking. It looked like ice on a silver chain. It was shaped like a raven and the center glowed. It was…beautiful…

I kissed him again.

"Thank you _Danny…"_

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"Now we just have to tell the Titans that we're still together…."

**Author Note:**

**That's the end of this story and I will make a sequel that will explain Walker's behavior. Actually, this may turn into a series. I have it planned to. After this, there's two or three more. Haven't decided if I'll do the third one. But it's something to look forward too:**

**Second in the series (The squeal to this one): Kingly Duties, explains Walker's attitude and a guest appearance from a big bad villain (guess who).**

**Third in the series: Family- a bit self explanatory **

**Possible fourth in the series: _It's a surprise…_**

_**P.S. The sequel (Kingly Duties) will be published soon. By soon, I mean between today and Sunday. **_


	15. Author Note-Bonus Scene

**Author Note:**

**OKAY KINGLY DUTIES IS UP! It has been for a few days, but haven't had a chance to let you know. You can find it under the crossover section of Danny Phantom and Teen Titans, or just visit my profile. The title is Kingly Duties and it takes place a year after New In Town.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. And because I can't do a chapter of just an author note…think of this as a SCENE BETWEEN THIS STORY AND THE SEQUEL)**

**Bonus Scene(s):**

**Danny:**

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the wall of the kitchen. Robin wasn't thrilled that I was Red X, even if I gave it up. He demanded to do a sweep of my whole house, the Tempest included. Beastboy and Dani weren't there, as they went to the movies. Raven and Starfire went with them- if anything I didn't want Beastboy to 'pull a move' on my little sister. Therefore, it was only Cyborg, Robin, and myself. Cyborg was thrilled about my lab. He hasn't left it in an hour. Robin was still doing a sweep of the house. They've been here for over an hour.

I sighed as Robin was so through that he looked in the fridge. I smirked as I saw him glare at the drawer. Inside the fridge was a drawer where I kept a certain 'food.' They managed to somehow get into the Ghost Zone and because they found Dani's lair, they wouldn't stop annoying her. As a result, I just put them in a drawer in the fridge, locked up with lots of duct taper and the words in marker that said 'DO NOT OPEN.'

"What's in there," Robin demanded.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you," I said, half way testing him. It worked.

He grabbed a small pocket knife out of his belt and cut the tape. He was a goner.

I couldn't stop laughing. I was nearly on the floor, doubled over with laughter, as I watched Robin being attacked by the ghost weenies.

"VIVA REVOULTION!"

At that moment, Cyborg came back up. He shook his head at the sight of me laughing and Robin running around the kitchen throwing things at the ghost hotdogs. Robin's hair was messed up too and he looked 'whelmed.'

"Do I want to know?"

**Danny:**

I looked at my lovely girl, Raven. I smiled. She was actually mine, _mine._ No one can take her away from me, I wouldn't let them. I looked at her. Currently, she was at my 'house.' We were going to watch a horror movie together, just to relax for once. Dani wasn't here, she was at Titan Tower beating Cyborg and Beastboy at Doom.

Raven wasn't too thrilled about the idea of a movie, but she likes horror movies. I like horror movies too. The one we were watching was one that Beastboy told me to get- since the store didn't have _Nightmerica. _

I didn't tell Raven what movie I got because I wanted it to be a surprise. I pressed play right before Raven walked in. She had two cups of herbal tea in her hands. She handed me a cup. I took a sip as she sat down beside me. We smiled at each other then put our cups on the table.

Raven rested with her head on my chest. Both of us were stretched out on the couch.

"What movie is this," Raven asked curiously.

"Nah-ah. That'll ruin the surprise."

Five minutes into the movie, Raven recognized it. I could tell she knew what it was now. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Beastboy suggested this one, didn't he?"

I looked at her confused.

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm going to kill him."  
I looked at her amused. I saw her twitch slightly as a scary scene came up.

"Are you scared of this movie?"

She glared at me and I gulped.

"JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE SCARED," I desperately shouted as I shot another ecto-blast.

I tried everything, it didn't work! The horror movie monster came to life due to Raven's powers. I tried everything I could, but no matter what I did, none of my powers worked on it. It was night and this monster was freaking me out! The power was out as well, and that didn't help.

Raven looked as the monster's tentacle-like things grabbed me.

"I can't phase through it," I shouted, "Just admit it!"  
"FINE! I'm scared and that movie scared me," Raven screamed, a bit ticked off.

Just like that, everything stopped. The lights came back on. I sighed in relief. I went up to Raven and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay if you're scared, I won't let anything hurt you…but no more scary movies!"

Raven looked at me and I swore she was pouting.


End file.
